What Did I Do To Deserve This?
by Niffers
Summary: (...ON HIATUS...)What's this? Legolas and Haldir get dropped into Earth? In MY backyard? Haldir's got some attitude...
1. It's Raining Elves!

A/N: Apparently "chat dialogue" is not allowed so I had to revise this author's note so my story would not be liable for deletion. Pffft. Right. Anywho, enjoy, people.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! *sobs uncontrollably* WAIT! I own myself! lol. Okay.

My house is pretty big for normal standards… It has two levels: the downstairs level is has the den, a small shower less bathroom, and the 2-door garage. The upstairs contains three bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, dining room, and two full-size bathrooms. One of the smaller bedrooms has been turned into an office for my parents and I live in the next biggest bedroom. Of course, being in the second biggest bedroom means that I am right up against my parents' master bedroom. Not very great. 

You see, this month, I get the whole house to myself. Yay! They have decided to treat themselves and fly down to New Mexico for my nephew's first birthday and stay there for a while. Oh yeah! They claimed that they hadn't enough money to get me a plane ticket, but I knew better. They just didn't want me going. But that's fine. I'd rather have the house to myself for a month any time. While they were gone, I'd take over the duties of the house. Which is the usual. I'm not going to elaborate. Anyways, they had just left a day ago and I was down in the 1 ½ acre backyard, phone strapped to my jeans, practicing my archery skills when I heard something land with a loud "oof" in the bushes to my right. I curiously went over with an arrow notched and slightly moved the bushes. A blonde head of hair popped up through the slight opening and I jumped back, yelping in fright. It was a man! I then noticed pointy ears and how long the blonde hair was. Okay, so it was an Elf. An ELF?!?!?!?!? What was an Elf doing here?! He started speaking in a familiar language that I soon recognized as Sindarin… He seemed to be asking frantically, "[Where am I?! Who are you?! What am I doing here?!]" he had also gotten up into my face as he was asking me these things. I didn't even see him pull out his bow and arrow, which was now pointed at my throat. I just merely looked at him, my expression saying, "Are you fucking crazy to be pointing that thing at me?" 

I opened my mouth, lifting an eyebrow, "To answer your oh-so frantic and demanding questions, you are in my world called Earth, my name is Jennifer, and for the last one, I have no clue why you are here. I was just practicing archery when you thumped down into one of my bushes that were just beginning to recuperate from the nasty winter until your fat ass decided to smash it to pieces." I crossed my arms over my chest in a defiant pose, daring him to give me shit. The Elf merely looked at me in slight disgust and I glared at him, walking up to him and poking him in the chest, hard, "Look, buddy, I don't know who you are but if you think I'm going to tolerate your attitude towards me, think again. I may be human, but I'm the only chance you've got to surviving in my world. Got it?"

He still glared, "You will not touch me ever again, mortal. [Now _you_ listen to me… I am an Elf, I am captain of the Lorien guard and I will NOT be ordered around by some pesky, little human _girl_.]"

I smirked, "So… You're Haldir, are you? I've heard you had quite an ego… Guess they're right."

Haldir's eyes narrowed into slits and he stood just a few centimeters apart from me, looking down on me, "[How do you know my name, girl?]"

My eyes glinted dangerously, "Oh, just a lucky guess. I have a few friends who visited Middle Earth and they told me ALL about you…" I walked away from him, getting back to my rudely interrupted archery practice. Haldir glared once more but reluctantly walked over to where I was standing. I let the arrow fly through the air before it hit the bull's-eye on the target, my eyebrows knitted together in anger at the Elf's words. I looked over at him, "Look. I know you can't stand me, but I AM the only person to guide you through this world. It's a lot more different compared to Middle Earth and you wouldn't last a day without me. Unfortunately, that means you'll have to stay in my home, and you're lucky that my parents are gone for a month visiting family." she then sighed, her expression softening somewhat, "Okay. We got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jennifer. Welcome to Earth!" I stuck my hand out, insisting he shake it. He merely looked at as if it had some disease. I sighed and took my hand back, rolling my eyes, "Haldir, if you could only cooperate, things would be so much easier."

He huffed, "I do not need a human telling me what is best for me…"

I cried out angrily, "Fine, you stubborn ass! When you decide to seek out my help and apologize, I will be waiting. Until then, be off with you. I do not need an Elf glaring down on me." I returned back to my archery and Haldir silently walked off in a haze of anger. I smirked to myself and missed the target, hitting the ancient tree that had taken residence in my backyard. I cursed loudly at my mistake and took the arrow out of the tree, silently apologizing for my mistake. To my amazement, the tree groaned its response by moving its branches to push me slightly in the other direction as if it were saying, "No problem, child… Now continue practicing your skill."

I looked towards the fuming Elf and then looked up at the sky, "Why me? What have I done to deserve this torture? Is this all just some sick joke for your damn amusement?" Of course, just then, I heard another THUD and "Oof" and I reluctantly turned my gaze over to the very same bush that was fallen on earlier to see yet another male Elf land in my world. He was blonde, also, but was wearing different clothing than Haldir. _Oh great, now Legolas has joined! My very own Elven tea party! Yippee!_ I thought in my head, sarcastically. "It appears to be raining Elves today, Bob!" No, I wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. Yes, I know I'm insane…

Legolas looked around in confusion before he saw someone familiar, "Haldir???"

Haldir looked up, "Legolas????"

Legolas raised an eyebrow towards me, "Mani marte? Manke naa lye? Ar' mani naa lle umien sinome, Haldir?" (What happened? Where are we? And what are you doing here, Haldir?)

Haldir shrugged a little, "Amin uuma sinta, mellonamin…"(I don't know, my friend…) With their little side conversation, I rolled my eyes and continued with my archery practice, grumbling under my breath the whole time.

Legolas looked over towards me, then back at Haldir, "Ya naa tanya?" (Who is that?)

Haldir almost rolled his eyes, "Jennifer. Re naa Edan…"(She is human…) Haldir almost shuddered, but he stopped himself from doing so.

Legolas then turned towards me, "Jennifer! Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (Do you speak Elvish?)

I turned and looked at him, "Mankoi lle irma sint, Legolas?" (Why do you want to know, Legolas?)

Both Haldir and Legolas gasped simultaneously, then Legolas walked up to me, standing only a few inches away from me, practically towering over me since I'm only 5 foot three, "Sut lle anta sinta amin esselya? Kwentra amin!"(How do you know my name? Tell me!)

I cringed slightly, "I just do, okay? Back off!"

Legolas glared, "That is not a good enough answer, girl! You will tell me!"

I glared right back at him, "Lle lakwenien? I just told you! Amin uuma sinta!" (Are you joking? I just told you! I don't know!)

Legolas glared some more, "How could you not know?! Did an Orc hit you upside the head one too many times?" I was fuming after he said that. How dare he insult my intelligence and think he can get away with it! 

I started to walk towards him, "You know, you Elves have such an attitude problem! Here I am, minding my own business, then you two appear and it's instant hatred toward the innocent human girl who also has no idea of what is going on! Are you Elves thickheaded or do you ignore the fact that Humans have feelings too? I mean, come on! Just because I'm human does not mean that I'm lower than you! I may live a lot shorter than you do, but hey, I'm still a person that deserves a little respect! Mankoi lle irma tanya?! Mankoi???" (Why do you do that?! Why???)

Legolas looked to the ground, knowing I was right, before he murmured softly, "Amin hireatha, arwen en amin…" (I'm sorry, my lady)

I smiled slightly, still fuming, though calming down now that he apologized, "Diola lle, Legolas. You are forgiven." (Thank you, Legolas.)

He looked up and smiled, then I turned to Haldir, "And what about you? Are you going to apologize for your rude behavior?"

Haldir glared at me, "Amin feuya ten' lle, _edan_. Why in all of Middle Earth would I apologize to you?" (You disgust me, _human_.)

I glared right back, "Because it would be the right thing to do, instead of holding a grudge against someone you _barely know, _avarier." (unwilling one.) I then looked at Legolas, "You are free to stay in my home, but he isn't until he checks his attitude and improves it. I will not have such disrespect in my home." As I said the last sentence, I looked directly at Haldir. He still glared at me.

Legolas chuckled at our childish behavior and laid a hand upon my shoulder, "Diola lle, lirimaer. I am most grateful for your generosity." (Thank you, lovely one.)

I looked up at him in surprise, "You just called me lirimaer. Mankoi?" (You just called me lovely one. Why?)

Legolas' eyes twinkled in amusement, "You intrigue me. I am already very fond of you for your attitude… Never have I met such a woman with spirit."

I smiled brightly, "That is because I am one of a kind!" Legolas laughed and took my hand, leading the way up my hill to my house. I looked over my shoulder at Haldir, "You might want to get rid of that attitude, for it is about to rain soon. Wouldn't want you all wet, now would we?" I then winked at him and disappeared around the front of my house. Haldir growled in frustration and sat with a, "hmmph" on the grassy floor, with his arms crossed over his chest like a defiant child.

I hope you liked this so far! It's my first LOTR fic and I hope nobody took any offense to this. lol. It's my style of dry humor, I guess. I think... I don't know. It's 1:20 in the morning when I wrote this, ok? Mooooving on. Yeah. Don't forget to review! *smiles cheesily* You know you want to!

-Niffers


	2. A Change Of Attitude

Thanks everyone for your support and good words! You all have inspired me to write again, sooo… Here it is. lol. I'm not guaranteeing any good quality stuff here, I just hope you all like it. lol. Here we go! Heh. I saw many errors in this chappy and hopefully I have fixed them all. Heh. Once again, enjoy!

Two days later….

I looked out of the back sliding door at the wet form of Haldir sitting in my backyard, "Are you sure he'll apologize, Legolas? He doesn't seem to want to give up… The stubborn ass."

Legolas came to stand beside me, his keen eyes seeing Haldir a lot better than I ever could, "I will talk to him…"

I looked over at Legolas, an eyebrow raised, "And if that doesn't work?"

Legolas turned his gaze towards me, grinning, "Then I will drag him up here and make him apologize."

I grinned, "Good idea." I watched as Legolas went out the front door, hell-bent on getting Haldir to come inside.

Legolas walked down the hill swiftly, stopping in front of Haldir. Haldir looked up from his sitting position.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at the March Warden, "Lle tela?" (Are you finished?)

Haldir looked away, avoiding Legolas' question with his own, "Mani uma lle merna?" (What do you want?)

Legolas sighed, crouching down to Haldir's temporary low level, "Amin naa sinome a' quen a' lle."  (I am here to speak to you.)

Haldir sighed, locking eyes with Legolas. He could see Legolas was in pain to see him sitting down here all by himself. Haldir looked up towards the house, "Amin n'rangwa edanea, Legolas… Sen ista naa pinilya…" (I don't understand these humans, Legolas… Their knowledge is small…)

Legolas' brow creased in confusion, "Mani?"

Haldir chuckled, changing the subject, "Alright, mellonamin… I yield. Shall we?" 

He stood up, and Legolas smiled, "It's about time."

Haldir waved a hand at Legolas dismissively, "Yes, yes..." and the two Elves made their way up to the house, one soaked, the other one smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled, holding my arms out, "iHola Haldir! Welcome to mi casa! I hope you enjoy your stay here because you just might be here a while… Heh." I gave the confused and soaked Elf a big hug, smiling when he glared slightly at me. I clasped my hands together, "So… Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Haldir looked away somewhat, the tips of his pointed ears turning pink, "Amin hireatha, Arwen en amin. I apologize for my past behavior. It was unacceptable."

I smiled even more widely at him, and waited until he looked at me, "Awwww! You are forgiven. Quite the apology, I must say."

Haldir had a ghost of a smile on his face, "You believe so?"

I nodded, "I do indeed." I then pulled him by the arm, "Now… I believe you need to cleanse yourself while I dry your clothes, Master Elf. This way…" I then led the way to the upstairs bathroom, ushering Haldir inside. I showed him how to work the shower and stood by the door, "Okay. In order to get your clothes dry I'm going to have to have you strip them off." Haldir started doing so and I whirled around to face the other direction, a blush on my cheeks, "Whoa! Wait till I turn around, will ya?"

I heard Haldir chuckle behind me and heard the wet clothing being peeled from his skin as he undressed just inches behind me. I tried in vain to keep the dirty images from flowing into my brain, but alas my mind had already gone into overdrive at that point. I then reached behind me and Haldir gave me his clothing, folded neatly into a small pile. I then left him to his own devices and closed the door behind me as I walked out, Haldir shouting, "Namarie" as I practically fled from the hallway. I walked out into the living room to see a very amused Legolas looking back at me. I put a hand on my hip, "And what is so funny, Chico-Duende? Do I amuse you?"

He chuckled, "Greatly."

I snorted and walked down the stairs, wet clothing and all, "Well that's just peachy."

            "Peachy?"

I whirled around, "Gods you Elves sure know how to sneak up on people."

I received a perplexed expression from Legolas, "We do not sneak, we merely walk much lighter than humans."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking down the stairs, "Please stay upstairs in case Haldir, ahem, has any difficulties with the shower… I for one do not wish to see him naked right at the moment."

I had gotten downstairs and loaded the wet Elven garments into the dryer and set it on Low when I heard "Aiye!" and a crash coming from the upstairs bathroom. I then heard my name being called by Legolas so I rushed up the stairs, bursting into the bathroom, out of breath, "Mani?"

 I saw Haldir sprawled on the floor, tangled in the shower curtain, the water still beating down onto his legs that were halfway in the tub, the rest of his body hanging out. His arms were trapped so I gingerly stepped over and around him, turned off the steaming hot water and looked back at the tangled mess of an Elf. 

I started to giggle and Haldir slightly glared at me, "A little help would be much appreciated."

I then walked up to him, got his arms free, and somewhat helped him up off the ground, landing on my butt in the process. I couldn't help but wonder where Legolas had run off to while all of this went on. An outstretched hand appeared in my line of vision, and I looked up to see Haldir, offering me a hand up. I grasped his hand with my own and he easily pulled me up to my feet. I then looked back at his shower attire and couldn't help cracking up, "We have sheets you know… If you'd prefer to dress like that, at least wear a sheet. " He scowled unwrapped himself from the shower curtain, leaving me to flush red in embarrassment and whirl around once more.

            "Why do you turn away when I undress? Have you not seen a nude body?" Damn the Elves and their lack of modesty.

I stayed exactly the way I was, "No, Haldir, I haven't. Us humans have a lot of modesty about such a thing. Well, most of us. But no, I haven't."

I heard the shower curtain drop to the floor, "You may turn around now, I am covered."

I then turned around and couldn't help taking in the sight of him. Woo, was he gorgeous! Must be an Elf thing. I caught him smirking at my obvious appraisal of him and looked away, inwardly cursing myself for staring. I then started to walk out of the bathroom, "Well, I'll be back shortly with a robe for you to wear until your clothes have dried." I hurried out and shut the door behind me, my ears burning as I heard him chuckle softly. I returned with a maroon robe, handing it to him. Before I could he leave I heard him say, "This smells of you. Is it yours?"

I mumbled, "Yeah, it is. It's the only one I can find in the house, so you'll have to deal."

I stopped in my tracks when he said, "You smell wonderful."

Yeah I know not much of a cliffhanger, but oh well. I have a headache right now so you all will have to wait until I get the inspiration to write again with a clear head. lol. But I hope y'all enjoyed this chappy! Don't forget to review! ^_^

-Niffers


	3. Silky Tresses And Close Proximities

I turned around to look at him again, my eyes wide, "What did you just say?"

Haldir smirked, "I said you smell wonderful."

I blushed, "Oh, uh…. Thanks." I then looked up at his hair… Hmmm obviously Haldir never finished rinsing out the shampoo. If that was even shampoo. An idea then popped into my head and I looked Haldir in the eye, his comment totally forgotten, "Hey Haldir… Lean backwards over the tub so I can finish washing your hair okay?"

He gave me a puzzled look but did as I asked, keeping only his head in the bathtub area.  I knelt next to him and grabbed the shower wand, turning the water back on as I laced a hand through his hair. I brought the shower wand over, and leaned closer to see what I was doing; careful not to touch him more than was necessary. I rinsed out the remainder of shampoo, my fingers sliding through his long silky blonde hair. I could feel every movement that Haldir made, whether it be his breathing or the shifting of his body, which made me painfully aware of just how close we were to each other's bodies. I felt him move his head as I grabbed the conditioner bottle, letting go of Haldir's silky strands to squeeze some conditioner onto my hands, putting the bottle back to it's rightful place. I felt his gaze on me and looked towards him to find him looking at me with a mixture of emotions on his face, all which I couldn't place at the time. I scooted closer to him again, and ignoring the sensations it caused, I ran the conditioner through his hair after squeezing the excess water from it. I didn't even notice Haldir's eyes close every time my fingernails scratched slightly along his scalp… Nor did I notice his hands clench the towel tied around his waist whenever I did so. After making sure all his hair was covered in the slippery substance, I rinsed it out again, stopping mid stroke through his hair when I heard a small groan escape his lips. Apparently he liked his hair being touched, and with that thought a wicked grin formed upon my lips along with quite an evil idea… I tested my secret theory out by raking my nails down his scalp with a little more pressure and Haldir's body nearly came up off the floor. Okay, so apparently some Elves DO like their hair being touched… This one more than others, it seemed. I then grinned to myself and finished washing Haldir's hair, turning off the shower and grabbing the left over towel. I squeezed most of the excess water from his hair and wrapped it up in the towel in a turban fashion, then told him to carefully sit up. He did so without question and I had to smile at the sight of an Elf with a towel for a turban. Quite amusing, really. I then smirked at Haldir, raising my left brow, "Did you enjoy that?" I watched in amusement as Haldir's eyes widened slightly, then he wiped all expression from his face, his neutral mask in place.

He lifted a brow himself, "It was alright." I smiled in victory and we sat there looking at each other for a little while, no words spoken, until the buzzer for the dryer went off. 

I know! It's incredibly short! but in order for me to continue on to the next chappy, it had to be! Stay tuned for more. lol. And don't forget to review! ^_^


	4. Pissy Elves And Hilarious Situations

YAY! Another chapter has arrived! WOOT! lol Anywho, have fun reading I most certainly had fun writing it! ^_^

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? OK FINE. I'm not Tolkien. *cheesy grin*

BUZZ!

I drew my gaze away from him and looked out into the hallway, "Well… Best be getting your clothes, then. Don't need a naked Elf wandering around in my house…" I got up and quickly left the bathroom, smirking to myself and watching the floor as I walked. I turned to go down the stairs when I ran into something solid and flew backwards, landing on my butt. I looked up and saw Legolas standing on the 2nd stair from the top with an eyebrow raised in question and a smirk forming on his lips.

"And what was all that about, hmm?" Legolas asked, waving a hand towards the bathroom.

I merely cocked an eyebrow at him, "None of your business, Legs, "Getting up off my bottom, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Elven clothing to retrieve." I slipped past him and down the stairs, turning right and walking into the den, and over towards the laundry area. I pulled open the large plastic curtain/door and opened the dryer. I retrieved all of Haldir's now warm dry clothing and shut the dryer door, heading back upstairs. I walked into the bathroom and stopped when I saw the Elf bare as the day he was born, dropping the clothing and shielding my eyes, screaming, "Ahh! My eyes! My poor innocent eyes! They burn!" and ran blindly out of the bathroom and towards my room, "Put yer clothes on for Valar's sake!" I heard both Legolas and Haldir snicker and slammed my door behind me, leaning against it, smirking to myself once again. I had to admit… Haldir was quite a sight to see…. I then smacked myself mentally, _'No! Can't think such thoughts! Will only lead to trouble! Get yer head outta the clouds!' _ I then took a small inaudible breath and let it out slowly. I then flew across my room with a shriek and landed face-first on my floor, all because SOMEONE had to fling my door open. The guilty Elf happened to be Legolas…. At least his boots anyway, since that was all I could see from my sprawled out position on the floor. I made a small whimper/gurgle sound in the back of my throat and the Elf started to laugh. He was _laughing _at me! I weakly tried to move my left arm, but all it did was weakly flop itself against the carpeted floor and stop moving. I then whined, "Hep me hep me! I've follun an' I can' ge' up!" 

Keep in mind, part of my face was squished into the floor therefore I couldn't pronounce things correctly. Yeah. Kinda hard, you see.  Of course, only saying this sent the Elf into even more hysterics, which attracted the attention of Haldir who was finally dressed (Thank the merciful heavens my eyes will not burn any longer!) over to my doorway. He chuckled to himself at the sight, which I created, then stepped over the laughing Legolas to get to my side. He put his hands under my arms and picked me up off of the floor, turning my around to face him and pulling me towards him after my legs decided they didn't want to work, my face pressed into his clean-smelling chest. I then rolled my eyes at the irony of it all… From face mushed against the floor, to being mushed against his chest. Two seconds of freedom and now I'm practically back to square one. I once again tried to move my legs, but since they were being unresponsive I merely sighed and shifted my arms a bit better. Yes, they too were trapped between Haldir and I. I looked up at Haldir, letting my head roll back in order to see him, and he looked down at me with a slight smile on his face. I then dramatically cried out, "My hero! Yeyes! You are my savior oh brilliant night-light from the heavens of Cheeseville!" I proceeded to crack up at the face Haldir now wore… He looked as if he were slightly amused, yet terrified for my mental health. I tried to gasp for breath, "You…. Should…. Have… Seen the look… On your face!" As I cracked up laughing once again, he dragged me over to my bed and unceremoniously threw me onto it.

He lifted an eyebrow, "If you are quite alright, I do believe I will be taking my leave of you now." He then turned to walk away when I stopped him with my hand grabbing his. He turned around to look at me, "Yes?"

I smirked up at him, "Your face was so funny looking!" Then I cracked up laughing again. He stormed out of my room then, with me crying out, "Wait! Haldir! It was only a joke!" after him. 


	5. Sarcasm and A Car

A/N: Well! It certainly took me long enough to sit my happy ass down and write another chapter for What Did I Do To Deserve This! And as you are all kicking me for my stupidity, I would just like to say that I'm very thankful for all the support you guys, the readers, have given me on this story! Heh. I guess I just didn't have the heart to write for a while there, what with my getting my G.E.D., and currently my license (going in two days for the driving test WOOT!), that and stress in trying to find a job which I'm so far failing with flying colors, and all. Yeah. That pretty much wraps up how things have been going lately. Ladle a few more thousand layers of stress-like gravy and you'll understand. Heh. Anywho, enjoy the chappy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from LOTR, but I own myself. And that maroon (more burgundy colored) robe. And other things. But NOTHING from LOTR. Yeah. Moving onwards.  
  
It took Haldir a few days to come down from that pissy Elven rage he had worked himself into. Then again, I was partially to blame for that. Oh, I'm weeping from the guilt. No really, I am. Yup! Sarcasm! Anywho, it was a rainy day and I decided hell, why not take the boys (Elves, if you want to be severely technical about it) to the local mall. Yes, there really is nothing to do in this pathetic town. I could have taken them to Seattle, but I don't think it would be wise to give them pre-mature heart attacks, if they even get them, from the shock of all the nature being demolished by the humans' nifty way of "Economizing". So, mall it is. Movie theaters are out of the question.  
  
I walked up to Haldir, about 30 minutes after my little decision, silently thinking of a way to tell him that they need different clothing without seeming too insulting.  
  
"You need to wear something less Renaissance-Meets-Men-In-Tights, and go for a more modern look, if you don't wish to be mauled by thousands of girlie-fanatics who would kill to have a piece of your clothing." At Haldir's surprised yet slightly frightened look I mentally smacked myself for being so blunt and shrugged it off, continuing, "This is why we are going to the local mall for you two stud muffins to try on some modern clothing. You know, so you don't stick out like a Star Wars Cosplay addict in the middle of a Grecian Ball." Is there such a thing as Grecian balls? Eh. Best not to know.  
  
Of course, Haldir didn't understand half of what I was talking about, but I think he got the general idea of it, for he nodded and got up, motioning for Legolas to join us. The little Mirkwood Prince was by our side in no time, and I had them get into my car, which was out in the driveway. No, I don't carry a purse. Bothersome little buggers, those are. I always seem to forget them whenever I go somewhere. Jeans pockets are my best friends! I took out my keys, unlocked the doors, and opened them for the two extremely tall Elves. Legolas decided to sit in the front seat, while Haldir sat behind him in the back. Just to let you all know, my car is a white 97 four- door Saturn. Very nice car. Hasn't pooped out on me yet! Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), I had to buckle them both in, and close their doors for them, not forgetting to switch the child- safety lock on inside the doors. Didn't want them opening the doors in a fit of panic while speeding down the road at an ungodly pace, now did we? Yes, that's right, they were my prisoners during the duration of the trip. BWAHAHAHA! Ahem. I got in the car, started it up, turned the radio up full blast and started off towards the mall.  
  
"Here we are!" I exclaimed as we pulled into on of the massive parking lot areas. I made it a point to park next to Mervyn's (the store farthest away from the food court) so we wouldn't draw as much attention. Yeah. Two strangely dressed guys with long hair and pointy ears don't exactly strike me as discreet. I mean sure, we're bound to bring forth stares in our direction, but I always thought the less, the better. Ahem. Yes. Moving on.  
  
We all got out of the car, after much cursing and fighting with the seatbelts from the two M.E. citizens, and made our way into the vacuous hell known as a mall. 


	6. Studs And Rabid Fan Girls

Hmmm… Woo! Another chapter! This one was kinda rushed though, so forgive its crappiness, k?

Anywho, read on and enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply.

Studs And Rabid Fan-girls

As we carefully made our way across the parking lot and towards the back entrance of the mall, I smirked to myself and pressed the little red handicap button. Both elves jumped back in fright as the self-opening door swung open, and I continued inside without a backward glance, a small smile playing on my lips. Both elves finally reluctantly started to follow me, and before I knew it, both were on either side of me, staying as close as they could to me without actually holding my hands. We stopped short a little ways in, and I gestured grandly to the closed in shopping center, "Gentle-elves, welcome to the Kitsap Mall!" Their eyes roamed in wonder and I took them by the hand as if they were small children. I tugged on their hands to get their attention and they finally looked down at me quizzically. I shook my head at them, a mischievous glint in my eyes, "Now, children (oh how grand it was to call them such, even though they were thousands of years older than I was!), don't go wandering off now for this place is pretty big, and if you don't keep a hold of my hands or my shoulder or whatever, you'll easily lose me." At their slight, hesitant nods I continued, "Okay, now here's the rules. No touching, no teasing, no whining, no biting, no kicking, no calling each other names or anyone else for that matter, no breaking things, no talking in Elvish or any other language besides English. No talking about Middle Earth, no shouting, no sleeping, no screaming, no shouting your names, and most definitely do NOT show your ears! This place is teeming with little fan-girlies who would love to have you for Sunday dinner, got it?" They both nodded again, Legolas looking slightly disturbed at what I just said, Haldir looking a bit annoyed at all the rules I laid down. But they were for their own good (and my sanity), so moving onwards! I then reached up and smoothed their hair ver their ears, both too shocked to do anything about it, looked them over with a critical eye, and grabbed both of their hands once more. As I led them further into the abyss of the mall, past the screaming children in the play pit, and past a cheesy game store, until we finally stumbled upon Zumie's; skater store extraordinare! I then decided not to take them in that store and opted for going down further into the massive sale arena, my grin widening into a devilish grin as I saw the familiar glowing red sign I so loved. 

Haldir read the sign with a quizzical note in his voice, "Hot… Topic?" I then dragged the two confused Elves into the store, my grip on their hands tightening somewhat as the three of us disappeared through the entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"There is now way in all of the Valar I am coming out dressed as this!"

I whined softly, "Oh come on Haldir! It's not _that_ bad! I just want to see!" I heard a rustle of clothing before the small dressing room curtain slid open to reveal quite an intriguing site. I fought not to laugh as Haldir stepped out, not at all looking like he once did. He definitely looked different! He stepped in front of a nearby full-length mirror and nearly gasped at his reflection: Knee-high black shiny combat boots, black baggy jeans, a black muscle tee-shirt that said, "Your momma tucks me in at night" with a black torn mesh tank over it, a nice spiked collar surrounding his neck. Lots of bracelets dangled on his wrists, including a few studded ones as well. To hold up his pants, he wore a thick, black studded belt, his hair pulled into a low ponytail, fastened with a nice black leather thong. Silver ornate ear cuffs covered his entire ear, the tops of the metal conveniently spike into a point to allow room for his ears without too much uncomfort, and around a loop on his pants, a keychain that said, "Kiss me, I'm Sexy" dangled freely. I winked at Haldir and whistled lowly, "Fits you." As Haldir rolled his eyes at me, I looked to Legolas who still wore his regular clothing, but not for much longer. I pushed him inside the small changing room and put the clothing I picked out for him on the stool inside. I then closed the curtain to both Legolas and his protests and waited with Haldir outside. 

A vehement, "No, no, NO!" could be heard as he opened the curtain. I nearly gasped with laughter at the sight of Legolas wearing such ridiculous clothing! He nearly screamed when he saw his reflection, his face turning even paler than its normal pigment. Black army boots, Baggy camouflage pants, and a bright orange shirt, saying, "Turn That Frown Upside Down!" with a happy face on it. His hair was left down, and it was quite amusing to see the sky blue dog collar around his neck. All in all, both Haldir and I fought to keep from laughing, as we heavily leaned on each other and covered our mouths with our hands. Then, one after the other, I had them change back and leave the clothing in the changing rooms as I bought them the collars. 

We exited the store and went back up the way we came when both Legolas and Haldir stopped short in front of a particular store I was hoping they wouldn't notice. The Gap. I groaned as they started pulling me towards the entrance, and I must admit that had to be a weird site. Two fully grown men dragging a young woman towards a popular store, the woman almost clawing and biting in her desperation to get free… Yep, definitely odd. I finally gave in and let them bring me into the store, where the cheery salesgirl greeted us, of course not without checking Legolas out thoroughly and he greeting her in return. I then went into crazy shopping girl mode and picked out a few shirts, some turtlenecks, and some pants for them to try on in the fitting rooms. After the people who granted them access looked away, I quickly slipped into the fitting rooms after them. 

Let's just say this: Haldir and Legolas look HOTT in pastel Gap clothing. Almost makes me rethink about my hatred of that company. ALMOST. We stopped in a few more clothing stores, and The Bon, getting Haldir quite a lovely floor-length black trench coat for 50 bucks, and Legolas a nice pair of shoes. Haldir insisted I get him some shoes at Payless, so we went there next, where a salesman measured his feet and got him a nice pair of white high-top sneakers. Don't as why he got white, Haldir said they fascinated him. Elves…

While the two Elves were in newly bought clothing and laden down with bags (they wouldn't let me carry a single one!), we went down towards the food court to get a smoothie from Orange Julius, and we passed a store called Forever 21 (my love! My own! My precioussssssssssssssss). 

Haldir looked at the clothing, then at me mischievously, "Oh Jennifer…" he said in a singsong voice.

I looked at him wearily, "What?" I saw him look at my favorite clothing store and nearly groaned, "Noooooo! I am not going to be your guys' dress up doll! Nuh-uh! No way!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Haldir smirked at me, "As you would say, 'you better believe it'." They both smirked mischievously as they steered me off to the dressing rooms. About 2 hours later of having to try on ever single thing in that store, Haldir and Legolas had their favorites down to 5 outfits, which they made me get. And who knew, Haldir and Legolas have great taste in clothing. In fact, they made me wear one of the dresses they had me buy. A short little form-fitting dress that was PINK, and actually complimented my figure without getting lost in it! And me, I usually despise dresses, but not the ones they picked out! Hmmm… Elvish Eye For The Impaired… Yeah. Getting off-topic.

Anywho, we got to the food court when all of a sudden a group of girls who had been secretly following us finally popped out of nowhere, screaming, "LEGOLAS!" at the top of their lungs. The Elves and I looked at each other, looked back at the screaming fan-girls, then high-tailed it back through the mall and out to the car, Haldir picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder when I fell down and lost a high-heeled shoe in our haste to run from the bloodthirsty wenches. We got to the car and I unlocked the doors from over Haldir's shoulder and we threw the stuff in, Haldir putting me down so we could all get in the car. I started it up, and took off as fast as I could without killing anyone as we all hurried to buckle our seatbelts. Then we laughed long and hard at a stoplight.

As I dumped out the contents of stuff that the two mischievous Elves made me buy, I noticed a few tiny things mixed in with the clothing. As I investigated further, my mouth dropped open in shock and surprise as a tiny black thong dangled from my middle finger. I looked and the rest were the same, all thongs. I then noticed a little note attached to one of them and as I read it, I'm sure the whole neighborhood could hear my scream, "HALDIR!"

Sooo… Whaddya think? I know it's probably not what you all expected, but it just kind of came out that way. Don't shoot the messenger! Shoot the muse! Lol. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it!

-Niffers


	7. Oddities And Interesting Conversations

GAH! Over 100 reviews! *dies in shock* Honestly I never thought I'd get so many reviews for my story, heh. THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far and a future thank you to future reviewers for reviewing lol. And thanks to everyone who have been patient while my muse leaves for periods of time heh... But he/she's back now so I shall write since he/she is bugging the crap out of me. Lol. Anywho, enjoy this chappy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the chapter besides myself and the little bell anklet that I got from Claire's one day many moons ago lol.

~~~~

Oddities And Interesting Situations

~~~~

            "Where are we going exactly? It is not another mall, is it?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Legolas standing in my doorway, watching me as I laid out an outfit on my bed. I smirked, "You'll see, Master Elf. And I promise you will enjoy it. Let's just say that the two of you will blend in a lot easier where we are going." I couldn't help but remember him in that awful shirt so I tried to hold in my laughter. Luckily I succeeded and shooed him out of my room, closing the door. I turned back towards my bed, staring at the outfit laid out. Oh, this was definitely going to be fun.

Haldir currently leaned against the kitchen doorway, stopping Legolas in his tracks with one arm, "Very evasive, is she not?"

Legolas smirked, nudging the March Warden in the shoulder with his elbow, "Aye, but you do love a girl with spirit, do you not?"

Haldir smirked slightly, choosing to fold his arms over his chest. He replied somewhat nonchalantly, "Those elleths were beginning to bore me to the extent of insanity. This woman, this _mortal_ seems to have bewitched me. She carries more vitality in her entire being than anyone I have ever met. I am fascinated by her, intrigued by her love of life and many other things around her. Most Edain do not carry such love or hope so close to their hearts. Yet she does." He nodded towards my room and Legolas grinned.

His eyes narrowed mischievously, "I would say from what you describe of her that she is more to you than you wish to acknowledge, my dear friend." Legolas looked up innocently towards the cathedral style ceiling, "One might even think you desire her, March Warden." He gave Haldir a small wink and Haldir shook his head in amusement, refusing to comment any further. 

Just then I walked out of my room wearing the outfit I had laid out. Both Legolas and Haldir's jaws dropped at the transformation I apparently went through. I smirked and turned slightly so they could see the back of the outfit and I could have sworn their jaws dropped even more towards the floor. My hair was up in a sort of twist, a hair stick poking through, holding it up, while a cascade of loosely curled strands fell from the top of the up-do, framing and slightly covering the area. They were still currently speechless and I giggled slightly, knowing they've probably seen nothing like it.

Haldir finally found the ability to speak and nearly stuttered, "What ARE you wearing?"

I smirked, "It's called a Tribal Belly-Dancing outfit." I shook my hips a little and the silver coin belt I was wearing jingled to life. The full hunter green cotton skirt swished lightly from side to side and my wine colored fringe scarf moved lightly as well, swaying with every movement. I currently had a sort of duster-length vest on to slightly cover my ensemble from prying eyes, and my eyes were heavily lined with black Kohl eyeliner in the design of a Gypsy/Egyptian. I then smiled again and shoved their Elven clothing into their arms, shooing them into separate rooms to change. I grabbed my CDs, ushered them into my car, put in my Gypsy/Celtic mix and sped off towards our destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "The Gig Harbor Ren... Renai..."

"The Gig Harbor Renaissance Faire, Haldir."

"The Gig Harbor Renaissance Faire? And why, pray tell, are we here?" Haldir asked as we stood in line to get into said faire. 

I smirked and sighed fondly, almost in a state of bliss as I answered, "Because it's my home away from home, so to speak. I love it here. You'll see why." As I paid for our admission, I couldn't help but notice quite a few people staring at my companions and I smirked to myself, knowing the people would just pass them off as extreme look-alikes and nothing more. Not even their ears would give them away, ears that the two Elves were currently showing since I gave them the okay to braid their hair back. My bare feet glided across the dirt and grass of the faire setting; a sort of grassy field with a creek running through the middle and slightly surrounded by trees... the farmers were kind enough to host the Faire on their land. I smiled as I saw both familiar and unfamiliar faces, Haldir looping my arm through his in a Gentle-Elvely manner, Legolas merely walking on my right, staying as close as possible without touching. I smirked at the slight look of curiosity on both Elves' faces, and watched in amusement as Haldir's spine stiffened slightly in arrogance and superiority. We were currently walking through the booth areas when I heard a shout to my left, "Niffers, dahling!!" I turned and nearly squealed in excitement, letting go of Haldir's arm, "Charles!" and ran towards said person. 

Charles laughed and hugged me, swooping me up into his embrace and twirling me around happily, his short chocolate curls swirling outwards slightly. He held me against him, smiling brilliantly, "And how is my favorite sexy gypsy?" He looked towards the two Elves in slight interest, raising an eyebrow, "Up to no good, I see." I laughed and he set me down, still smiling. If I had looked in Haldir's direction I would have seen a calm Elf, except for his eyes, which burned like flames at how openly Charles touched me. I grinned, "You know me, babe. Always the mischievous one." I grabbed Charles' hand and dragged the tall teddy bear with great effort over towards the two Elves. I then stopped, still holding onto Charles' hand, "Charles, I would like for you to meet Legolas and Haldir. They are visiting for a while and I brought them with me." Charles looked both of them up and down with a slight smirk on his face, particularly smiling at Legolas. I smirked and continued, "Legolas, Haldir, I want you to meet a VERY good friend of mine, Charles." 

He held out his hands and both Elves shook one, "Charmed, dahlings. VERY charmed." He winked at Legolas and Legolas smiled somewhat nervously back. Then Charles looked down at me, "Are you going to perform today?" I smiled shyly and Charles nudged me slightly, "We do need an extra dancer and you move your hips sooooo well." I laughed and Haldir scowled slightly. I finally nodded and Charles picked me up again, "Great! I will see you later!" And he took off to join his little troupe of dancers. I shook my head in amusement and turned to look at a slightly peeved Haldir. 

My brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "Is he a lover of yours?"

My eyes widened and I burst out laughing, shaking my head furiously, "No! No, he's not my lover, Haldir..." I smiled, "He doesn't even bat for my team..."

Haldir's brow wrinkled, "What?"

I smiled, "I mean, he likes men. He's gay."

Haldir's eyes widened and Legolas paled slightly, "Oh." 

I laughed, "Don't worry. He won't jump you or anything. You're perfectly fine." I laughed as they relaxed somewhat and the three of us went off to explore the area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't worry! The belly-dancing scene will come up in the next chapter, promise! Let's just say things will steam up later on that day heh. Don't forget to review, and I hope this chapter was better than the last! ^_^

-Niffers 


	8. Wings And Dancing By Bonfire

Have I mentioned that these two Elves are EXTREMELY tall? It's interesting, and because of my 5'3" height I can wind my way through a crowd with no problem. I've even lost them a couple of times because they can't keep up with little ol' me. See? Being short has its advantages! Among many other things but AHEM let's not go there, shall we? ONWARDS WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LotR or it's characters and I do not own the Infusion Tribal troupe, NOR do I own Charles. He owns himself, at least last I knew. Heh. You should check out the troupe at infusiontribal.com cuz their dancing is SUPERB! I hope to join them one day. Anywho, onward, ho!

"No! Ladies, please! Ack!" Legolas cried as the local wenches bored down upon him, smothering him all over with kisses on his face and neck. I sat back and laughed, leaning slightly against Haldir who in turn was leaning against a tree a small ways away from the commotion.

"Aw love, don' worry, ye'll enjoy it I promise!" A woman exclaimed before she kissed him solely on the lips, shutting Legolas up immediately. I could have sworn he was beet red with embarrassment, but it could have just been all the lipstick marks covering his skin. Either way he was not moving, almost frozen in place. I looked up at Haldir with an eyebrow raised and Haldir shrugged lightly in a nonchalant way and I rolled my eyes. Elves. I then pushed back against him to gain my balance and walked towards the wenches, determined to free poor Legolas. He seemed a tad bit uncomfortable.

I lightly pushed my way through, picking up the wenches' accent, " 'Allo, love! I've come to rescue you I 'ave! If you ladies will excuse us, I think this poor Elf needs a breatha' from your lov'ly attentions…" I winked at them all and put an arm around Legolas who was panting slightly. I pulled him up and pushed him lightly out of the circle of women. One of the women wearing a particularly low bodice sauntered up to me, a hand on one hip, "Oi who d'ya think ye are, walkin' up like tha' and stealin' our fun away?"

I grinned slightly, "I am Niffers Linnae at your service, milady." The ladies gasped and backed away and I grinned some more. Niffers Linnae was my character's name that I played of myself when I was at the Ren Faires, and I was quite notorious for getting into my character really well and "dueling" with people (staff fighting all the way!). The women all mumbled an apology and I mocked bowed at them, walking away from them swiftly with bare feet sliding across the packed dirt. As I walked up to a slightly less-panting Legolas, I breathed out a dramatic sigh, wiping my hand across my brow as if I did something incredibly exerting. I then grinned mischievously and they both chuckled. 

Haldir grew bold and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him, bending down slightly just to do so. My eyes widened in slight surprise as he lowly murmured into my ear, "You, my dear, are quite the little mischievous imp." As he pulled back slightly, not relinquishing his grip on my waist, I saw his eyes sparkle with an emotion I hadn't before seen. I played it cool by spinning out of his grasp, only to be caught again by strong hands. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, then down to his hands that were gripping my hips, skin on skin contact leaving slight goosebumps on my flesh. I squeaked in surprise when he splayed his fingers even more across my hips and looked him sharply in the eye. Haldir knew it would get my attention and he raised an eyebrow, "When shall we see you move these lovely hips of yours?" He tapped his fingers against my skin and I nearly squeaked again in surprise. Nobody had the audacity to touch me, least of all guys. I had always given them looks of death and shrugged off the touch, but with Haldir I could do none of those things. All I could do was stare at him and hope my racing heart couldn't be heard. By Haldir's slight grin I could tell my hoping didn't work and I mentally cursed myself for thinking he wouldn't notice these things. My cheeks flamed in slight embarrassment when I caught Legolas smirking at us, as if knowing something that I didn't. And by the looks of it he certainly did.

I looked down to the ground, refusing to look at Haldir, "Um… Haldir?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you touching me?"

I could have sworn I heard slight sarcasm in his voice when he answered, "Oh, my apologies milady for offending you." Yet his hands didn't move away. 

I finally gained some sort of brain functioning and lightly moved my hips, "There. You got a small show." I then lightly pushed his hands off and danced out of his grasp, tsk-ing him slightly with a grin on my face.

Haldir growled slightly and I couldn't help myself. I giggled. I looked out towards the top of the distant trees to the west and saw the sun setting. Soon it would be completely dark, which meant bonfires and dancing. I grinned at the thought of dancing in the moon and firelight, then grinned even more at the thought of performing in front of everyone. Oh yes, tonight will definitely be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We passed by a booth selling fairy wings and both elves halted immediately, walking up to the wings for sale slowly. They touched one each and turned back to me in question. I rolled my eyes, "They're not real, you know."

Haldir lifted an eyebrow, "Yes, but what are they for?"

"For wearing."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Will you model one for us?"

My mouth hung open in indignation as I put my hands on my bare hips, "What am I? Your dress up doll?" As they both opened their mouths, I put up a hand, "No! Don't answer that." I then sighed, "FINE. I'll 'model' one for you." Immediately they handed me a pair of emerald green wings with all kinds of sparklies on them and I sighed, tying the strings around my shoulders and underarms. As I "modeled" them, the two elves remained deathly quiet and I stopped to look at them, "What?"

Legolas was the first to snap out of his trance, "You have wings." I gave him a "DUH" look and he continued, "Absolutely fascinating what you humans have come up with." I grinned and took the wings off, lightly smacking Haldir in the face with a wing before putting them back on their little post thing.

It was now dark and a trail of people leading from the eastern end of the Faire held torches, all walking in a line towards the western end of the faire where all the bonfires would be lit. I grinned and grabbed both Elves' hands, pulling them into the line of people. As everyone walked, they either chanted or sang some verses to a song. I joined in, recognizing the lyrics, Haldir walking behind me with a hand on my shoulder as I proceeded to add my voice in to the mass of singers.

__

They're gathered in circles  
the lamps light their faces  
The crescent moon rocks in the sky  
The poets of drumming  
keep heartbeats suspended  
The smoke swirls up and then it dies  
  


All the while everyone kept walking, keeping a slow pace, the torches lighting the pathway as we all trudged onwards, singing.

__

Would you like my mask?  
would you like my mirror?  
cries the man in the shadowing hood  
You can look at yourself  
you can look at each other  
or you can look at the face of your god  
  
Everyone halted, lifting their arms upwards and spinning in place then continuing their journey.

__

The stories are woven  
and fortunes are told  
The truth is measured by the weight of your gold  
The magic lies scattered  
on rugs on the ground  
Faith is conjured in the night market's sound  
  
Would you like my mask?  
would you like my mirror?  
cries the man in the shadowing hood  
You can look at yourself  
you can look at each other  
or you can look at the face of your god

As we passed over the bridge to the other side of the faire, I couldn't help but look down to see the moon reflecting in the running water. It glistened with an unearthly glow and I smiled, knowing this night was perfect for dancing.

__

The lessons are written  
on parchments of paper  
They're carried by horse from the river Nile  
says the shadowy voice  
In the firelight, the cobra  
is casting the flame a winsome smile  


Would you like my mask?  
would you like my mirror?  
cries the man in the shadowing hood  
You can look at yourself  
you can look at each other  
or you can look at the face of your god

As we finally arrived at the unlit bonfires, all the people carrying torches went to them, throwing them into the wood, setting them ablaze. The entire field brightened as every single bonfire was lit and everyone either sat on the ground or on logs strategically placed around the vicinity. Some people remained standing, me being one of the few. I lead Haldir to a supreme sitting spot and lightly pushed him down, grinning all the while and backing away to talk with the people who were standing. Haldir turned towards Legolas, a brow raised, "Do you suppose this is the time the dancing will commence?"

Legolas grinned, "Aye, mellon nin, I do." He turned back towards the mass of people standing, "I do believe it is about to start." Both elves then paid attention as a formation of dancers took the main open area. 

I happened to be in the front and off to the left, striking the opening pose, waiting for the musicians to start playing. All at once it started and I moved gracefully with the dancers to a slow rhythm, our bodies rolling and backs arching in a sensual movement, arms twisting out to our sides. As we gyrated our hips from side to side I couldn't help but notice Haldir's gaze on me. I smirked as the tempo picked up a bit, throwing everyone into a stir as the dancers and I moved around in a slightly different formation, body rolls and isolations included. Before I knew it I had my own solo, smack dab in the middle of the dancers. They formed a circle around me as the tempo picked up a bit more. I slipped off my vest, tossing it to Haldir, laughing at the catcalls and whistles as I shook my head slightly and started moving my hips much faster. My hips mimicked the beat of the drums, almost matching the rhythm perfectly as my body twisted and turned, my arms flying up as I twirled. The circle of dancers twirled, stepped, then moved their hips in a continuous counter-clockwise motion as I remained in the middle, my body rolling upwards, then down, my hips still gyrating at every little movement. Soon the circle got back into formation, this time me leading them at the front, as our hips and arms moved in synchronization. As the music ended, we all struck the same pose as the sound of applaud reached our ears. We grinned and bowed before everyone that was sitting stood up to dance. 

This time the beat was a lot more sensual and seductive and everyone was paired with someone else. Except me. I had decided to go sit this one out but before I could move, two arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Startled, I looked back to see Haldir grinning. I smiled back, and put his hands on my hips as I moved slowly from side to side to the beat, inviting Haldir to join in. Surprisingly he did, and I smiled as we moved together perfectly, matching each other's moves. Inch by inch he pulled me closer to his body until he molded himself up against my backside. I inhaled sharply at the feeling as we rolled our bodies together, his hips rolling into mine and vice versa. I put my arms up and he did the same, our bodies still intimately pressed together as our hands entwined with the others above our heads. I turned my head towards his, not looking at him, sighing as he pressed his face against mine, our gazes not really focusing on anything as we danced together. As the tempo once again picked up a bit, we rolled our hips faster creating a delicious friction. I heard him inhale sharply at the feeling and bit my lip, hoping the song would be over soon yet hoping it would last forever. I then turned around, grabbing onto his tunic as rolled into him. He in turn rolled back and forwards, matching my movements perfectly. As my gaze met his, I could see a flame burning in his eyes. Yep. He definitely liked dancing this way. My eyes widened slightly as I felt the evidence on my lower stomach and knew I had to stop this before it went too far. Haldir grinned seductively and my heart skipped a beat, trying to regain the breath I had just lost from that smile. As he leaned his face in, I could do nothing but watch, too frozen to move. I didn't even realize we had stopped dancing until his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me flush up against him. I squeaked as I felt the evidence pressing into my lower stomach again and gulped when Haldir's mouth closed down on mine. I felt light-headed and dizzy as his lips took possession of my own and shuddered when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. He pulled back and I opened my eyes to see him smiling. He stroked the side of my face with the back of his right hand and my heart melted into a puddle at the tender expression on his face. My eyes widened though when I noticed it was deathly quiet all around us, and I broke his gaze to look around. Promptly everyone started cheering and sounding catcalls and I ducked my head in embarrassment, my cheeks flaming. I heard Haldir chuckle and smacked him on the chest lightly, and he led me off towards the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MUWAHAHAHAHA! In case you were wondering, the song was called, "Marrakesh Night Market" by Loreena McKennitt. And no I do not own it. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woo, action! Bwaha. Don't forget to review! ^_^

-Niffers


	9. The Seduction Begins

Woo! I'm FINALLY updating! *puts hands over ears as Hallelujah chorus chirps to life* I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and honestly I've been thinking about upping the rating to R, buuut it's not quite there, so I'm still pushing the limit of PG-13 a bit. Heh. Anywho, enjoy this chapter until I can grind out another one. lol.

Usual Disclaimer applies.

The seduction begins...

Inwardly I began to panic as Haldir led me into the woods. The further we went, the darker it became and I kept moving closer to the Elf as my sight rapidly diminished. After forever it seemed, the elf finally stopped and I turned around in the direction I hoped we had come from and saw little specs of light. Ah, the bonfires. I slowly moved my gaze to our surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and found that Haldir had led us into a medium-sized clearing, the moonlight just barely illuminating everything so I could vaguely see. There apparently was a small stream nearby, the same one I had gazed into earlier and I smiled as the water glittered like tiny diamonds from the reflection of the moonlight boring down upon its surface.

I then looked over at Haldir as I felt his hand grasp my bare arm and I nearly gasped at the sight of him. His entire being seemed to glow with its own light, merely enhanced by what little light the moon had to offer. His hair shone a magnificent array of white versus blonde and his eyes glowed eerily like a cat's in the darkness and I knew he did not pull me away from prying eyes just to enjoy the scenery. As he moved a step forward I subconsciously moved a step back, maintaining our current distance and I could have sworn I saw the slightest hint of a smile curve the edge of his lips. As he moved one step forward again, I did the same as before and heard his chuckle. We continued this little game until I had backed up into a tree. I swallowed a bit nervously as he put his hands on the trunk behind me on each side of my head, effectively trapping me and he leaned close to me, almost whispering, "Why do you retreat from me? Am I not pleasing to you?" He lightly brushed his nose across my cheek and I shivered, instinctively turning my head away from his caress, which earned a soft nip on my earlobe. I gasped and ducked underneath of his arm, turning my back to him.

I spotted the bonfires, "Oh look! Dancing!" I high-tailed it out of the clearing towards the bonfires, my heart beating wildly in my chest as I rejoined the mass throng of people. 

Haldir merely stood in the clearing, a big smile of amusement flashing across his face. He chuckled, "Hide for now, dear Jennifer, but I will have you alone again." He grinned and walked back towards the bonfires, slipping into the crowd unnoticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned and hid my face in my hands. Ever since that night at the renaissance faire, I hadn't been able to get the Elf out of my head, and now I was starting to dream about our little secret get-together. The past week I had woken up in a dead sweat as the memory of my dreams haunted my waking thoughts, a familiar ache resting between my legs as each dream grew more livid and naughty. I had been avoiding Haldir like the plague and it seemed he was in no hurry to seek me out, of which I was extremely thankful. I found Legolas downstairs sifting through the many movies we had and I leaned against the doorway. 

He didn't even look up as he commented, "You humans have very interesting ways to entertain yourselves... Do you not go outside any longer?" He continued to sift through the DVDs, wrinkling his nose as he read the title of a certain movie called Hunt For Red October and I grinned, absolutely hating that movie.  He soon stood up, looking at me with his cool blue eyes, "I saw you two that night." He grinned as I blushed a light pink and he chuckled, "Makes one wonder what might have happened that night in the forest..." 

I rolled my eyes, "Nice try, but you aren't getting anything out of me." I folded my arms across my chest, almost snorting in amusement.

Legolas pouted and he walked up to me slowly, "Oh, you are just as elusive as Haldir. I asked him and he refused to even acknowledge my question." His eyes narrowed playfully as he looked down at me, taking in my outfit with a slightly raised eyebrow, "One day you two will slip up in your demeanor and I shall be there to witness what it is that is going on between you two." He smirked knowingly and walked out of the den, giving me one last knowing glance before gracefully walking up the stairs. I sighed and pouted lightly, not liking how this was going one bit.

I walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, reading a note that was on the table. It was from Haldir and it was explaining of his whereabouts. Apparently he had decided to go down and speak with the trees of the area and I shrugged, setting the note back down again. I sighed as I heard the shower running and knew that Legolas must have taken over the bathroom and then I went to work on making myself some hot cocoa. I then heard a noise much like the sound of the downstairs sliding glass door opening and I froze to the spot, suddenly remembering just what I had worn to bed. I looked down at myself and confirmed my fears that I was indeed wearing a black little negligee that ended about mid-thigh and barely covered anything. I made a split-second decision and dashed for my room in a blur of blonde hair and black silk, grabbing my robe and putting it on quickly. I didn't have time to tie it however as I saw Haldir standing in my doorway in obvious amusement. I gathered what dignity I had left and walked past him out of my room and went back to fixing myself some cocoa, "You're back early."

Haldir followed me as I knew he would and he leaned against the counter near me, "The trees did not offer much information that I was seeking." He arched one delicately shaped brow and played with a lock of my hair absently, "Your mind is troubled."

I looked at him sharply and discarded a recently acquired spoon into the sink, "Yes, it is, but I'm afraid I'd rather not talk about it." He merely shrugged and watched as I sat down at the kitchen table, my robe falling open unbeknownst to myself. I sipped my hot cocoa contently, closing my eyes. 

I then jumped as I felt his warm breath next to my ear as he murmured, "I will never understand why you like something so sweet..." I quickly gulped down the rest of it, standing and putting the mug in the sink, walking swiftly out of the kitchen. I heard his laughter trail after me as I practically ran to my room. I closed the door with a sigh and I looked up at the ceiling, wondering how much longer I would be able to refuse him before giving in. By the looks of things, it wouldn't be much longer.


	10. Crazy Mornings And Blank Minds

Woo! Another chapter! I must be on a roll, eh? Heh heh. I'm pretty sure you all are falling over in your seated positions in shock by now and, well, I'd have to join you on that one. LOL. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter, and stay tuned for more!

But first...

I HAVE to answer a few reviews...

**Aviarianna O' Lorien:** OMG! *falls over laughing* I can't believe you remember that! Wow that is so bad I totally forgot about that... Ahem. *whistles innocently* Heh. And don't worry chica I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter if it gets bad. LOL. *cheesy grin*

**Youko Demon:** lol I have to say Haldir, in my mind, rules out over all Elves. I don't know what it is about him really that attracts me to him. He just sees what he wants and goes for it, ya know? Or, in some cases, he sees Jen and goes for it. Lmao. Ahem. Yes.

**M. C. S.:** Awww thank you! ^_^ I'm glad you like my writing, AND my story! Unfortunately, I can only give updates when my muse decides to grace me with their presence, which as you can see is not very often. Lol. But do keep checking back!

**JW7:** lol I'm glad you think my story is actually worthy of reading. As for describing Jennifer, I don't really like to go into details of how she looks, mainly because everyone can picture her a different way, ya know? All I have to say is that she is Caucasian. ^_^

**Faila Gamgee of Sandy Downs:** An Ent, am I? SWEET! *goes to talk to surrounding trees*

**Hoshi S:** I have to agree with you on that one. There aren't many out there that are very decent, and I'm glad to know that mine isn't one of them. Heh.

**laegoleaf:** Yes, amazing how one can be strong, but Jennifer is a very stubborn chica and she will not go down with a fight, or at least without trying to resist. Heh heh. We'll see how long it takes, hmm?

**Sweet A.K:** lol I'm still thinking about upping it to R, but that might come in later chapters since I don't really feel it needs to be brought up another degree just yet. It's more of seeing which path the two characters will go right at this point, on if they're going to get together or just stay friends. But, the road isn't paved just yet so they can bend it to their will. ^_^ We'll just have to watch and find out.

**Kage Miko:** Oh believe me if it comes for it, Jennifer just might have a few tricks up her sleeve as well. She's not going to act like she is forever, you know. ;) Like I said before, we'll see how long she lasts under Haldir's ministrations and attempts.

OKAY! Now that I have responded, let the good times begin! *evil laughter*

Chapter 10

I stood there in the bathroom of my house, brushing my teeth and staring vacantly at my mirror. What was I thinking about? Absolutely nothing. My mind had gone blissfully numb. I suppose it was still recovering from the shock of Haldir lying next to me on my bed this morning when I woke up. Or maybe it was when I realized he was under the covers and all he had on was a pair of boxers? It also could have been the fact that he was currently sitting on top of me, under the covers, and had acquired a feather from gods know where and was tickling my nose with it while I was sleeping? Hmmm... So many choices. I guess he had decided to make my mind reel, and strangely enough, I could not get the image of him grinning mischievously while perched atop me out of my mind, feather in his hand and all. I distinctly remember, however, when I shrieked and shoved him off of me, sending him tumbling in a mass of limbs and blankets to land with a hard thud on my floor. Yes, I have to admit, that did inflict a small amount of amusement and satisfaction on my part. Needless to say, he merely pouted, smirked victoriously and bowed before leaving my room. Ugh. Elves. I did end up grumbling, falling out of bed myself and throwing on some less revealing clothing and trudging into the bathroom, as well.

So there I was, in the bathroom, filing away the thoughts of my quite eventful and heart-attack-worthy morning, not to mention images of a certain March Warden who looked particularly good in red and green plaid boxers.  After that particular thought, my mood seemed to brighten somewhat and I bounced out of the bathroom, turning on the radio to a particularly good station and turning up the volume. I heard shouting downstairs and chose to ignore it, instead meandering my way into the kitchen and grabbing some grub. I heard Legolas chuckled behind me and once again ignored it, deciding to concentrate on my slowly burning toast. I then squealed when I felt a hard poke in my side and jumped about a foot in the air, whirling around angrily and poking him with the edge of my spoon. Why I had a spoon? I don't know. Merely something I grabbed for a weapon. Yeah. It was the closest thing, really! 

Legolas merely raised an eyebrow at the spoon and looked me in the eye, "Are you planning on spooning me to death?" He smirked in amusement. 

I raised an eyebrow in return and met his gaze boldly, "If the occasion calls for it." I crouched into a defensive position and held the spoon above me, jabbing it towards him in what I thought was a threatening manner. Unfortunately, he did not see it the same way. He merely chuckled and walked away. I pouted, "Yeah, that's right, walk away from my Spoon of Death. Smart Elf!" I grinned and clapped sarcastically before going back to tending my toast.

I was currently searching the cupboards for the little infamous thingy of butter and my eyebrow raised as I discovered what looked to be an entire stronghold of alcohol. With how much was in there, I had no doubt that it would easily satisfy the most drunkard of pirates. I looked around slyly and I raised an eyebrow as an idea popped into my head... Just how does alcohol affect an Elf? I grinned mischievously as tonight I would most definitely find out. I grabbed a few bottles and put them in the freezer, quickly closing the Stronghold of Wonder and already cooking up plans for later tonight.

Yes, I know it's short, buuuuut... I thought it was amusing. Hopefully you all will as well. ^_^ Stay tuned for the next update! It shouldn't take very long, and I promise, you will NOT be disappointed with it!

-Niffers


	11. Drunken Situations Can Be Bad Situations...

Woo! Another chapter! About time, hmm? Anywho, I just want to put a bit of a warning that it gets slightly graphic in description, but nothing totally bad I promise you. Also, a little disclaimer:

I do not drink alcohol, but I do have friends who are of age that I've hung out with that do. Quite amusing, actually. DO NOT DRINK PEOPLE IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE! Ahem. Yes. Also, do not drink and drive! ^_^

I do not own LOTR or any of it's characters, they strictly belong to someone else and I am merely using them temporarily. Anywho, enjoy reading the much awaited chapter!

Drunken Situations Can Be Bad Situations Indeed

            "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me 'earties, yo-ho!" The three of us sang quite drunkenly as we huddled together, belting the lyrics out as loud as possible, all three of us holding our own bottle of alcohol. Haldir and I finished the particular lyric together as Legolas took a swig from his bottle, "Maraud and embezzle and even hijack, drink up me 'earties, yo-ho!" Our bottles clanked together in a salute before we each took a long swig, slightly staggering about. I grinned stupidly, obviously past my limit of drinking, and slung an arm around a slouching Haldir's shoulders, happily, and slurringly I might add, belting out the next lyric, "Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me!" I stumbled a bit and giggled, in turn causing both of the less-inebriated Elves to chuckle at me. I had the oddest feeling that they were laughing at me, not because I stumbled, but the fact that I was drunk as a skunk with the little amount of alcohol I had consumed. I waved the thought away, my smile appearing back on my face as I drunkenly danced about, moving to the music on the radio. The room suddenly spun and my legs felt it was indeed the perfect time to give out on me, leaving me to fall hard on my backside onto the hard tile floor. As I looked up, my eyes straining to focus on the two elves standing in front of me, I couldn't help but let a hiccup or two out, making me giggle all over again. Haldir and Legolas looked at each other with slight smirks on their faces before each grabbing me under the arm to pull me up onto my wobbling legs once more, their holds tightening somewhat when I wavered slightly, still hiccupping slightly. 

I giggled and poked Haldir in the chest with my free hand, my words slurring together slightly, "Y' know what, man? Ah love you, man." My eyebrows drew together as my vision swam once more, "Dun believe this whole… Charade I've been putting up fer you're sake, man. Cause ah love ya, man." I giggled slightly as Haldir's left brow rose questioningly and I clumsily framed his face with my hands, leaning in slightly and breathing heavily, "You… Goo' sir, are tha best. EVER." My hands let go of his face as they waved wildly about, almost hitting Legolas in the nose haphazardly. I grinned stupidly, whirling about and causing Haldir to move with me quickly, Legolas letting go of me, "You both are too good t' me, really! Tha best a girl like me could ask fer." 

Haldir shook his head, his voice laced with obvious amusement, "I think you have had too much to drink, Jennifer."

I raised my free hand in protest but the words died on my lips as I blinked with slow realization, "Y' know, Haldir, you jus' may be right." I patted his head affectionately as he led me towards my room, "G' night everyone! Was loverly drinking with you all! Ta!" I giggled, the empty bottle sliding from my already loosened grasp and hitting the carpet of the hallway. Haldir chuckled and he swooped me up into his arms, causing me to giggle, "Ooooooh a gentleman! Er, Elf… Whatever." I waved my hand, making Haldir chuckle even more as he kicked my door open. My eyes widened, "H-Haldir, wha' are we doing in mah bedroom?"

He looked down at me, amusement and mischief laced through his steady gaze, "Why, my darling I am putting you to bed." I squealed happily and he winced, setting me down on my feet but keeping a tight, firm grip around my waist so I didn't fall as he moved the bed covers back. He then picked me up once more, placing me gently onto the bed and I grinned, blinking as he tucked me in, my gaze wandering down to his knee as he kneeled slightly on my bed to position my head better on the pillow. 

It seemed as if my hands had minds of their own as they traveled up his chest, my overly sensitive fingertips picking up every movement of the muscles beneath the shirt and skin. I heard him exhale sharply and my gaze traveled back up to meet his, "Wha's wrong, Haldir?" My head tilted slightly on the pillow as I watched his head fall forward slightly before he grabbed my hands gently with his, stilling their movement. I blinked in confusion, "Wha'?"

Haldir's now fiery gaze met mine and I blinked once again at the sudden transformation within their depths as his thumbs ran over the skin of the back of my hand, "You are intoxicated."

My eyebrow rose slightly as I gazed back at him in confusion, "I may be drunk, Haaaaldir, but I'm not brainless… Ah know wha' I'm doing…" My heart skipped a beat as he brought a hand up to his lips, kissing the pads of my fingers softly while gazing into my eyes and I could not help but shudder inwardly as the feelings coursed through my veins. I bit my lip and his gaze traveled down to them, his eyes darkening slightly, my heartbeat picking up the pace a bit. I realized with belated horror that my cheeks were hot and I knew I had to be blushing, unable to do a thing about it as he looked at me closely with those blue eyes of his. My mouth fell open slightly in a bit of drunken shock, my own eyes darting down to his lips as I absently licked my own.

I could have sworn his gaze darkened even more as his thumb traced my now moist bottom lip, his words slipping out of his mouth in the form of a whisper, "Perhaps a kiss will suffice for now, love…" He met my gaze once more and my eyes widened even more when I realized he intended to kiss me. As his face came closer my heart rate increased, it suddenly leaping into my throat as I felt his lips brush across mine. A small sound made itself present in the back of my throat as Haldir pulled away slightly, opening his eyes to gaze at me warmly. I swallowed visibly, my lips parting once again in slight surprise. Haldir licked his lips and swooped down once again, claiming my lips in a searing kiss that left me breathless. My eyelids fluttered closed as my head tipped back, my mouth parting in invitation to his demanding mouth. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his tongue slip past the barrier of my teeth, intertwining with my own as I made a small noise again in my throat. Haldir growled in return and his kiss hardened slightly before he pulled away, breathing heavily. I opened my eyes and stared at him, also breathing heavily as I reverently touched my fingers to my now swollen lips. He gazed at me for a long moment before he opened his mouth, "No more… If I continue I shall not stop…" His voice sounded deep, his heavy breathing also making it sound light and airy at the same time. I merely nodded stupidly, too shocked to say anything in return. He kissed my forehead, running his fingers along my jaw line before standing up, "Goodnight, Jennifer." He quickly left the room, closing my door silently behind him. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering just what the hell happened before passing out, the emotions finally taking its toll on my already tired body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas smirked as he watched a visibly shaken Haldir walk into the living room, "It seems, old friend, that something happened in that bedroom…" His eyes sparkled mischievously as Haldir ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on the loveseat.

Haldir looked sharply at Legolas, "Aye, my friend something indeed did happen. I kissed her." He touched his lips absently and Legolas grinned widely, Haldir's action not going unnoticed.

Legolas scooted forwards slightly, "Well?"

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "Well what?"

Legolas' eyes rolled slightly in exasperation, "Well, do you think she is attracted to you?"

Haldir snorted slightly and smiled wistfully, "There has been no doubt in my mind that she does indeed feel attracted to me." His brow furrowed together, "It is only the matter of if she remembers about what happened."

Legolas chuckled and patted Haldir on the back, "My friend, if she does indeed forget, you must remind her, no?" He raised an eyebrow playfully and Haldir looked away, deep in thought.

Haldir smiled slowly, "Indeed." A wicked thought formulated in his slightly intoxicated brain and he sat there, the plan blooming fully.

~~~~

Hmm… so what do you all think? Let me know by reviewing, mmkay? Thanks bunches!

-Niffs


	12. The Seduction Continues

A/N: Woo! Updateage! And yes, I finally succumbed and changed the rating, heh. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this one, I know it's short but it will have to do for now. Ta, dahlings!

BTW… This is chapter is one of the main reasons I upped the rating, heh. Just thought I'd point that out, so here is some good lovin' for the two characters!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Besides Jennifer. Heh.

The Seduction Continues…

            "Ungh…" I groaned as I clutched my head in agony. Apparently, being the stupid person I was, I didn't think about the consequences of getting drunk. I rolled over slightly and with a shriek I fell off of my bed onto the floor. I sighed and slowly got up, wobbling about as I tried to get my legs to function properly. One word ran through my head at that very moment: Ibuprofen. Lots of it. I half-walked, half-stumbled my way to my bedroom door, throwing it open haphazardly and slowly finding my way to the kitchen. Legolas happened to be sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some kind of juice as he watched me with obvious amusement, taking in my tangled hair and wrinkled clothing. I heard him chuckle and scowled as I rummaged the cupboards for the bottle I knew so well, latching onto it and leaning against the counter.

He grinned, "Good morn, Jennifer dear."

I merely popped four pills into my mouth, mumbling, "Kill me now," as I got myself a glass of water. I finally turned towards him and glared, "What are you so chipper about?"

His smile widened and I had the strangest feeling he knew something that I didn't, "Oh, no reason…" I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes, sitting down across from him in an empty chair. I sipped my water, silently begging for the pain to dissipate so I could think clearly. 

I looked up as Haldir joined our little group, smiling broadly, "Good day, Legolas." My eyes widened when I saw him smirk mischievously and come my way, my heart suddenly dropping into my stomach and landing with a huge THUD, his whole frame bending downwards as he kissed me right on the lips, making a small purring noise as he pulled away, "Good morning, love." I swear my eyes must have looked pretty comical by then as butterflies burst into a samba around my heart in my stomach, my mouth falling open as I watched him sit down right next to me. Okay, what the hell just happened? Legolas made a noise oddly enough sounding like someone in love sighing and I glared at him as I threw a pencil at him, Legolas merely chuckling and catching it easily. 

I sighed and let my head fall onto the wood of the table, "Why me?" I felt a hand bring my head up from off the table, almost jumping a foot in the air when I noticed just how close Haldir really was. "Erm…" I stumbled for words, all thoughts flying from my head once I gazed into those fathomless eyes of his. His thumb traced my bottom lip slowly and I made a small noise in the back of my throat, oddly sounding like a whimper. 

He grinned and he raised an eyebrow playfully, "Last night was outstanding, love." I meeped and he chuckled, pulling my face closer to his as he nipped my bottom lip playfully, his eyes sparkling with amusement and something else that I didn't not want to identify at that point in time. He grinned and he kissed me again, this time running his tongue along my bottom lip, my teeth clenching together as he tested the seal of my lips.  Legolas suddenly thought it wise to leave the room, his smile never faltering as he calmly walked down the stairs and out of sight, his ears tuned to any conversation he might hear on his way downstairs.

My brows furrowed together and I managed to lightly push him off, "Haldir, what _are_ you talking about?"

Haldir pouted and I almost melted right then into a puddle of goo, "Do you not remember? Well, let me refresh your memory." He grinned and pulled me onto his lap, bringing me flush up against him as he kissed me for all he was worth, his tongue doing naughty things to mine. I couldn't help but groan and wrap my arms around his neck as the memory came flooding back, Haldir's kiss hardening into a passionate duel of tongues as he heard my sound of approval. He met mine with his own growl and I gasped into his mouth when I felt his hands cup my backside and pull me fully against him, my eyes flying open in surprise. He finally broke the kiss and raggedly whispered into my ear, "This is what you do to me, you little minx." I swallowed heavily and looked him in the eyes, biting my lower lip as I felt the familiar blush flare in my cheeks. Haldir chuckled lowly; a sound that made every nerve ending in my body spark and tingle as his hands roamed up and down my back freely, occasionally slipping down onto my posterior which in turn caused goose bumps to break out all over my skin.

Realization of what I was doing crashed into me like a freight train and I scrambled off of his lap, touching my lips, "No, we can't…"

In one fluid motion Haldir was standing again, stalking towards me slowly like a predator, "And why not?"

I backed away as he advanced, whimpering slightly, "Haldir, we just can't…" I looked up at him and my eyes widened when I felt my back hit a wall and I swallowed heavily as he pinned me against the wall with his body, painfully aware of every delicious inch of him.

He nipped my chin as his entire body rubbed against mine, my head feeling dizzy from the sensations he was causing, "Indeed, love. We can." My eyes closed as he kissed me once again, my body arching into his before he broke the kiss, "See? Even your body cannot lie to me… You are attracted to me, yet you will not admit it." 

I gasped and broke free of him, "Haldir, stop!" My voice quavered slightly and I held a hand over my heart, watching as he once again stepped closer to me, but not bringing me into his arms. I breathed heavily, "Yes, I want you, Haldir. I do, but…" I looked away, "It just won't work out." I took one last glance of him before fleeing into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

~~~~~~

Haldir sighed to himself as he silently brushed his hair up in one of the trees. Why was she holding back? Did she wish more of him? Or was she afraid? Frustrated, he let the brush slip out of his hands and land on the leaf-covered ground below, the brush bouncing slightly before finally resting quietly.  Legolas picked up the brush, running it through his own hair a few times before easily scaling the tree, sitting down next to Haldir, wrapping a friendly arm about his friend's shoulder.

Legolas arched an eyebrow, "Do not cease in pursuing her, old friend. She will give in, if you give her time."

Haldir sighed and looked down at his hands, "I am afraid we may not have much time left."

Legolas looked at Haldir quizzically, his blue eyes filled with curiosity, "And what makes you think so?"

This time it was Haldir's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Everything, Legolas. We are not in our own world… We could easily leave at any time." 

Legolas nodded and he grinned suddenly, "Court her while you are here, Haldir. Ask her if she will allow you to do so."

Haldir's head tilted slightly in thought, "That indeed sounds pleasing… I just might do that." He looked over to Legolas and grinned, "Thank you, my friend." Legolas grinned and nudged Haldir slightly before hopping out of the tree, walking away. Haldir grinned, "I shall do that, indeed."


	13. Camping In The Mountains Tra La La

A/N: GAH! 244 reviews! It's official; you guys utterly rock my world. I have to admit that without everyone's reviews, I probably wouldn't have continued this story heh. So, kudos to all of you for making me feel special! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter since I had fun writing it. Heh. Ciao, dahlings!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING besides Jennifer in this story and pretty much anything not mentioned in Tolkien's works unless otherwise noted.

BTW…. Just thought I'd warn you all that it gets slightly even MORE Rated R. Heh.

Camping In The Mountains Tra La La

            "Do you not have forests around here?" Legolas calmly asked as we played a game of Candy Land; an old board game I had found earlier while searching for oil lamps. A storm had blown in and decided to deprive the house of electricity, which left me stumbling about in the darkness for some measly form of light. Eventually I had found a flashlight after much tripping, falling and swearing, now able to locate the oil lamps used for occasions such as these.

I regarded him closely from lowered lashes before moving my game piece up a few spots, "Yes, we do have forests. Why do you ask?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow nonchalantly as he moved his game piece past my own, his blue eyes sparkling with an inner light caused most likely by the thought of the forest, "I would love to see them…" He looked at me pointedly and I had to grin, easily catching the underlying question.

I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes for a more believable reaction, my eyes sparkling playfully, "Oh, alright. I suppose we can go spend a few days in the Olympic Mountains." I couldn't help but laugh also when I saw his entire face lighten with happiness in the dim lamplight, a small sparkle glittering in his eyes as he glanced at me coolly. I bit my lip however as a thought presented itself inside of my head, almost screaming for me to form it into a question, "Would Haldir want to go? I can't just leave him here, ya know…"

            "Haldir would be positively delighted to join."

I turned quickly, my eyes automatically straying towards the doorway, my eyes widening in surprise, "Haldir, I didn't know you were there…" I saw a shift of movement before Haldir slowly stepped out of the shadows, his hair glistening and eyes sparkling in the faint light as he stood in front of Legolas and I, an eyebrow raised in obvious amusement. I snuck a quick glance Legolas' way and was quite surprised to see him watching me intently, almost as if he were gauging my reactions to Haldir.  I looked back up however, my gaze meeting Haldir's easily as my heart raced wildly in my chest, memories of only a few days ago rising back to the surface of my mind.

Haldir smirked slightly as if he could read my thoughts, something at this time I had no doubt he could do, his eyes boring into mine as he coolly asked, "When do we leave?"

I looked down at the game board, biting my lower lip subconsciously before looking back up at him, "Tomorrow?"

He nodded and his posture straightened slightly, "Very well." He smirked at me before turning and walking out of the den and back up the stairs. I could feel Legolas' gaze burning into my head and I looked up to see him grinning.

I glared at him, "Not a single word." Legolas merely chuckled and threw his hands up in a peace-gesture, his eyes twinkling merrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wiped my brow with the back of my hand as we finished loading up my car, the trunk packed to the brim with camping supplies, food, etc. and all that jazz. All the blankets and pillows were piled next to Legolas in the backseat, Legolas commenting on how he could just lay on them during the trip and making himself comfortable. I of course glared at him once more and told him that he was going to stay buckled up or else he would face my wrath and to my amazement he apologized and fell silent. I slammed the trunk down however and went through my mental checklist, making sure that we did indeed grab everything. I finally got into the driver's seat of my car, starting it up as Haldir played with the buttons of my car stereo, going through just about every station before landing on a rap station, seemingly content to leave it there. I grinned as I heard the song Naughty Girl by Beyoncé blare through the speakers and absently wondered if their hearing was being corrupted by such loud music but quickly shoved it out of my brain, backing the car out of the driveway and starting off towards the highway, north to the Hood Canal Bridge.

Haldir raised an eyebrow at the lyrics, and then his eyebrow proceeded to rise a bit further as he heard me sing along perfectly to the lyrics. His eyes widened slightly, "You like this song?" I grinned and sang the chorus to him, a small smile playing about my lips as I winked at him playfully before focusing back on the road, the car going a lovely speed of sixty-three miles per hour. Haldir merely shook his head, obviously baffled about my behavior before mentally shrugging it off, instead focusing on the scenery and passing cars. As a different song came on, I shuddered and immediately pushed a CD into the CD player, letting the music soothe over our ears. As the oriental sound of the Yoshida Brothers drifted through the speakers I couldn't help but visibly relax, almost every single ounce of tension seeping out of my body. Haldir seemed to notice this and raised an eyebrow, yet said nothing, not wanting to break the sudden mood in the car. I happened to look in the rear-view mirror and saw Legolas' head tilted slightly with a curious expression on his face as he listened to the strange instruments played, his blue eyes widened in slight wonderment. I grinned and raised an eyebrow myself, my fingers tapping to the beat of the instruments on the steering wheel as I focused my attention on the road once more. Soon enough I heard a second beat of fingers and looked over to see Haldir strumming his fingers against the dashboard. I grinned widely and soon enough Legolas joined in, adding his own little beat and the three of us became our own little percussionist group inside the little Saturn, happily accompanying the music that was playing. As my head bobbed to the overall beat of the music, I noticed from the corner of my eye Haldir turning his head slightly to watch me and I mentally shrugged, not wanting to mistake it for something that it could not possibly pan out to be. I sighed however when he wouldn't look away and I turned my head to look at him, my eyebrow arching. All words and thoughts came to a screeching halt however when I saw the look that was directed my way, almost forgetting to breath from the heated intensity of his gaze. I blinked a few times in absolute shock, then dropped my gaze and turned to face the road once more, a lump slowly forming in my throat, making it incredibly hard to breathe.

The ride seemed to continue in silence until we reached the foot of the mountain range, both elves suddenly seeming to sit up straight at the sight of them up ahead. I grinned and turned quickly onto a small side road that wound its way up the mountain, the trees lining both sides as we made the steady incline. Both Haldir and Legolas seemed to push their faces against the glass of the windows, mouths almost wide open as they took in the scenery. It seemed to have rained before we arrived which made the earth moist and absurdly green, little droplets of water clinging to every single blade of grass and birds of all sizes chirping happily in the calm area.  As we arrived at the campgrounds of Dosiwallips I was happy to see it was practically deserted and I turned into a rather large camping spot, big enough for the three of us to move around quite freely without feeling too cramped. As I turned off the car and stepped out, I took a big deep breath, inhaling the crisp and rain-washed air, closing my eyes. Both Elves seemed to glow of their own inner-light and quickly we began unpacking, readying the area for our stay.

~~~~~~~~ Some hours later, at night… ~~~~~~~~

I smiled to myself as I stood on one of the many trails that led into the forest, the moonlight filtering through the canopy as I gazed up at the starlit sky. I squished dirt and moss between my toes, my bare feet taking in the softness of the earth as I stood there, just soaking in the scenery. Oh, how I missed it here. Ever since I was a little girl I used to come here every year, each time never dulling the beauty of this rare place, even as I grew older. Oddly enough I had found a dress packed in with my clothing, a nice little light blue number that reached all the way to my ankles, leaving my shoulders bare since it was an off-the-shoulder design. I had decided to put it on, telling the boys that I was going for a little walk and here I was now, my hair unbound and barefoot, walking along the many paths. If I listened I could hear the faint rumble of the river that ran alongside the campground, it's rhythm soothing to my ears. 

Suddenly and without delay my thoughts strayed to Haldir and all that had happened so far between us. I mentally tried to shrug the thought away as I bunched up the dress to my calves, starting to walk as I looked down at the ground, my hair effectively creating a curtain around my face as I moved slowly. Just what did Haldir want, exactly? All sorts of thoughts ran through my head then, thoughts of what he and I could become if I just accepted him, thoughts of what might happen because of it, along with the thought of heartache I would receive with his leaving. That thought most of all stung, making me shake my head slightly to rid myself of it. I stopped walking and looked up to the sky, sighing as if I could see the answers I seeked in the stars above. I heard a twig snap and I whirled around to face the direction the noise had come from, my heart suddenly beating wildly in my chest. My eyes fluttered in surprise when I saw the familiar white-blonde hair, my hand rising up to cover my heart as I breathed heavily, "Haldir… How long have you been following me?"

He stepped from the shadows of the trees, his eyes glinting in the moonlight as he walked slowly towards me, "Long enough." He said this quietly, almost as if I'd shatter if it were spoken too loud. I backed up a step but stopped when I realized what I was doing, for once standing my ground instead of retreating. He watched me carefully with veiled amusement as he stopped just a few feet away from me, his arms resting at his sides as he gazed at me. He arched an eyebrow, "Why are you wandering alone in this wood? 'Tis not safe to travel alone, my dear."

I snorted slightly and raised an eyebrow in return, "Oh? And you think to be my protector, hmm?" 

I gasped when he wound his arm about my waist, pulling my flush up against him as he tilted my head up with his free hand to look me in the eyes, "Nay, madame. My thoughts would deem me as a hunter for surely you are a most delectable prey… One I cannot resist no matter how hard I try." I swallowed heavily as I felt his fingers lightly travel along my jaw line, my gaze softening as his darkened to a degree. 

I struggled a bit to find my voice again and I bit my lip, "Surely not, Haldir…" My hands, of their own accord, splayed against his chest and I felt his heartbeat beneath the folds of fabric and skin, beating steadily at a slightly increased rate. 

His gaze traveled down towards my lips before meeting my eyes once more, his arm tightening around my waist slightly as he huskily murmured, "Aye, melleth nin. It is true. Even now you tempt me…" His lips lightly grazed over my own and I could not help but shudder slightly in his arms, knowing that one more kiss like that and I would be putty in his hands. Haldir did not miss my reaction and he tried it again, his lips adding a bit more pressure than last time and I shuddered once more, my legs giving out on me completely. I slumped against him fully, my legs no longer able to support my weight as Haldir wrapped both arms around my waist to hold me upright. 

I let out a shaky breath, whispering his name raggedly, "Haldir…" This seemed to be his undoing as his lips came down on mine forcefully in a heated kiss that left me breathless, my hands coming up to encircle the back of his neck as he practically crushed me against him. I bit his lower lip passionately and hissed when he in turn pulled me even more against him, almost moaning when I felt the proof of his desire against my stomach. I gasped when his tongue slipped through the barrier of my teeth, his tongue doing naughty things to mine that not even I could describe. I let out a soft moan into his mouth and my hands trailed upwards to lightly stroke the tips of his pointed ears, the skin extraordinarily soft and smooth to the touch. Haldir let out a breathy moan this time and grabbed my hands, pulling them down to his chest as he grabbed the back of my thighs and picked me up, wrapping my legs about his waist as he carried me. I wrapped my arms about his neck and continued to kiss him, our lips never separating as he walked through the forest with me attached to him. Suddenly I felt something cool press against my backside and I broke the kiss to see a boulder. Haldir laid me back on it and bent over me slightly, his kisses trailing down across my jaw line and then down my neck, his teeth lightly nipping my pulse point before moving further down. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access and let out a sigh, my eyes closing as I felt him lightly drag his tongue over my exposed collarbone, causing me to shiver slightly. I whimpered as I felt his lips trail lower, his hands moving the fabric down slightly as he kissed the area right above one of my breasts. He looked up at me then, his eyes glittering as I looked down at him, biting my lip. As if seeing what he wanted in my eyes, he continued trailing kisses down until his lips gently encircled a nipple, making my body arch up against him in sudden pleasure.

I gasped as his tongue twirled around the bud, his hand trailing upwards from my waist to lightly span across my ribcage before resting below my other breast, lightly playing with the curve of it before moving his hand to cover it fully, causing me to moan softly. I felt him grin against my skin before he lightly bit down, causing me to gasp and arch into him once more, moaning his name softly as he continued his little torture session. By now, my dress had fallen to my waist, exposing my chest to him and I bit my lip, feeling suddenly and absurdly shy. I heard him whisper sweet endearments to me and couldn't help but smile up at him as he placed a tender kiss upon my brow, his lips soft and soothing against my skin. His mouth moved over to my other nipple, his hand lightly kneading the other as he suckled and nibbled on my breast, causing me to squirm beneath him. I shifted slightly and he quickly moved between my legs, the lower contact between our bodies causing a groan to spill from both of our lips. He released my breast and brought his face up once more to hover above mine, looking deeply into my eyes as he lightly rubbed himself up against me. I moaned and moved my hands into his hair, easily finding the tips of his ears and stroking them lightly. I arched my hips at the same time into him and he let out a breathy moan, his head dropping slightly to rest on my chest face-down as his breathing became slightly irregular. My head tilted back in ecstasy as my eyes closed, my own breathing becoming ragged as I continued to move against him and stroke his ears, both motions seeming to drive him wild. I continued these actions until Haldir grabbed my hands, taking them away from his ears as he raggedly murmured, "Stop, melleth nin. I'm afraid that if you would have continued I would already be spent."

I sighed heavily as I tried to control my rapid heartbeat, "You're right... We should stop. Now is not the time to be continuing this."

Haldir looked up sharply at me before a smile spread slowly across his face, "Then you admit you have feelings for me?"

He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but giggle, smiling widely, "Yes, Haldir, I do have feelings for you." He smiled widely and dropped his head to my chest before raising it again to look up at me, joy sparkling in his eyes. He then grinned and stood up, pulling me up along with him as he pulled my dress up for me, pulling me close once more and kissing me deeply before smiling and letting me go, instead offering me his arm. I grinned and laced mine through his own, both contently walking back to the campsite where we both fell asleep outside under the stars, wrapped in each other's arms.

Woo! Finally down with this chapters! 3,098 words, can you believe it? Amazing. lmao. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed it! 


	14. Sweet Temptation

A/N: officially dies at the sight of so many reviews Shall I worship you all now or do it later?

Warning: It gets R in this chappy towards the end; I just thought I'd warn ya of that.

Disclaimer: We all know that any of the LOTR characters are not mine… I just like to torture them is all. Heh. Also, the song is Sweet Temptation by Jewel and in no way is it mine. Heh.

All three of us sat before the roaring campfire, the logs stacked neatly into a little square, the flames dancing around them wickedly like mischievous little faeries. I couldn't help but sigh happily as Haldir squeezed my hand which he held behind my back. I saw Legolas look at us in amusement and I mock glared at him, making him chuckle and look upward to the trees. Luckily it was only mid-day, which meant plenty of time to walk through the forests and explore the surrounding area. I managed to sneak a glance Haldir's way and felt my cheeks grow hot when I noticed him watching me with a faint smile on his lips, his eyes sparkling almost mischievously but with a feeling of relaxed comfort. I quickly looked away and heard his deep chuckle then looked sheepishly up at Legolas, who was grinning widely at the two of us. He raised an eyebrow, "Did I not tell you that I would catch the two of you?"

In one fluid movement I had gotten up and jumped over the fire to tackle the smug elf to the ground, poking him in his sides and making him laugh as I raised an eyebrow, mocking him playfully, "Did I not tell you? You, Master Elf, have way too much time on your hands to be so smug!" Legolas laughed freely, a melodious sound that I was certain would make any normal girl swoon, poking him some more just to make him laugh and also in part of punishment. For what? No idea. But I was having fun. I heard Haldir's rich laughter and I couldn't help but grin as I continued my assault on Legolas, only to shriek with laughter myself as I felt Legolas retaliate by poking me in the sides as well. Soon enough I found myself on the dirt floor with Legolas hovering over me, grinning widely as he now tickled me, my laughter surely carrying over the wind to the other temporary inhabitants of the area. I tried to catch my breath but the Elf was merciless, "Legolas! Please!" I laughed, "Stop!"

He raised an eyebrow at me in amusement before he released me, "Very well, fair maiden. I shall release thee. But I do warn thee, I shall not hesitate to tickle you again if you attack me once more." He smiled mischievously as I rolled my eyes and sat up, looking over at an extremely amused Haldir.

I pouted, "Some savior you are." I then stood up fully, dusting myself off and pulling leaves out of my hair with a slight grimace as both Haldir and Legolas chuckled in amusement, their eyes sparkling merrily. I stopped my movements when I noticed them both looking at me in a weird manner and my eyes widened, "No. No!" I started backing up when I saw them both stand up slowly, my heartbeat suddenly racing with adrenaline as I saw them both walk towards me with a mischievous and determined glint in their eyes.

Naturally, I did what any woman with common sense would do; I turned around and ran through the campsite like my life depended on it. I ran into the forest, my steps sure and almost silent as I was barefoot, dodging trees and such and feeling the moss squish between my toes. I turned as I ran to look behind me, my eyes widening as I saw they were no longer behind me. I gulped and knew right then and there that they had taken to the trees and I looked up just in time to see a flutter of blonde hair come into my eyesight. I stopped dead in my tracks when Legolas landed in front of me from above, grinning wickedly and I let out a squeak as I swiftly changed directions, running now to my right. I heard his laughter trail behind me as I ran like the wind, absently surprised that I wasn't dying by now from all the running I was doing, but then I shrugged it off as the adrenaline rush I was most likely having. I just happened to look behind me and squeaked when I saw Legolas slowly catching up to me and I veered off towards the left this time, my breath coming in short little gasps as I narrowly dodged a large boulder. As I slowed down a bit to catch my breath, I noticed some movement above me and nearly shrieked when Haldir dropped down in front of me, almost making me stumble in my haste to stop. He flashed a predatory grin at me and I took off once more, running full tilt again. I looked behind me and noticed both Elves had disappeared and I swallowed heavily, seeing a rather large rock formation up ahead. I ran up to it and rolled underneath the two boulders, a depression in the soil under it where most likely a bear had once dug out a temporary hideout. I heard both elves talking quietly amongst themselves and flattened my body to the dirt, covering my mouth and nose with my hand and trying to breathe as quietly as possible, my eyes wide and ears alert. I saw them walk a few feet in front of my hiding place and held my breath, hoping against anything that they wouldn't find me.

Legolas looked curiously to Haldir, "Where do you suppose she went off to? She could not have vanished into thin air."

Haldir's eyes scanned the area, his brows slightly knit together as he calmly replied, "No. She is nearby, and most likely she has found a spot to hide from us, the clever little minx."

Legolas chuckled and he winked at Haldir, "I shall go look elsewhere, and you can stay here to look around." He grinned and hopped into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Haldir turned slowly in a full circle, his eyes once again looking the area over, obviously deep in concentration. I ducked from sight as his gaze wandered over the boulders and looked up again as I heard his cloak just barely flutter as he walked, heading towards the other side of the boulder. I bit my lip and turned to face behind me as I felt some soil trickling down into my little hiding place, landing on my bare foot as I saw Haldir's hand suddenly appear beneath the boulder. I almost squeaked and backed away from his questing hand, almost sighing in relief when I saw it disappear again. I waited a few moments and breathed out softly when I heard silence, but my sigh quickly turned into a yelp as I felt hands pulling me out from my hiding place. I landed back on the ground and looked up with wide eyes to see a slightly amused Haldir hovering over me, his face merely inches from my own.

He grinned, "I have found you, my little minx." I swallowed heavily and gazed up at him, slightly curious as to what he was planning on doing with me. His gaze seemed to darken when he realized I had no intentions of running away and I nearly gasped when he slid to cover my body with his own, his head leaning down to gently nip my earlobe before pulling away and grinning softly. He then arched an eyebrow, "Why did you run away from us, little one?"

I bit my lip, his eyes automatically following the movement as I shrugged slightly, "Seemed like a good idea at the time…" I ran my hands through his silky hair, noticing Haldir's eyes close. He leaned into my touch and I smiled softly, my eyes wide with wonder as I watched my fingers sift through his hair, the strands easily putting silk to shame. Feeling slightly bold from his reactions to my touch, I leaned upwards to draw his bottom lip between my teeth and suckle on it lightly. His mouth parted easily as I felt his breath on my upper lip, his eyes fluttering open slightly to gaze at me with a sudden hunger I had never seen before. My eyes widened at the amount of passion I saw in his eyes and I gently let go of his lip to lie back on the soil, my hands still entangled in his hair as I watched him silently. Fire flickered in his eyes as we watched each other, neither of us really wanting to move or break the precious moment. My hands then drifted over his facial features as I traced the bridge of his nose, the curve of his eyelids and eyebrows, his cheekbones and jaw line, before finally tracing his lips with my thumb, moving softly over the fullness of his bottom lip and tracing the grooves of his upper lip. He took my hand into his own and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine as he gently kissed the pads of my fingertips, disregarding the dirt on them completely, his eyes sparkling in the light of the forest. I couldn't help but watch him with something close to wonder, my mind struggling to answer the one question floating through my mind; how on earth did I become so lucky?

He seemed to sense my thoughts and he smiled softly, nuzzling my cheek, " 'Tis I who is lucky to have found someone like you." I blushed and he chuckled, kissing my lips softly, "Come. Let us return to the campsite." He smiled and stood up, reaching down and offering me a hand up. I grinned and took his hand, easily letting him pull me up with no effort on his part and walking next to him in silence, both of us wearing happy little grins.

A day later….

I grinned as I watched Haldir hang upside down from a tree, slightly saddened by the fact that we were leaving tomorrow. I knew that Haldir and Legolas loved the forest and I hated to make them leave, knowing I would be dragging them back to the city where there weren't as many trees and they would pretty much have to hide their identities, whereas they could be themselves freely here, out in the wilderness. I sighed softly and Haldir's smile faltered, concern clouding his eyes as he tilted his head slightly, "What is wrong, melleth nin?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing, I'm just sad that we have to leave here tomorrow is all." He smiled softly and dropped gracefully from the tree branch, sitting next to me and pulling me close to him.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Do not be sad. We can always come back, no?" He wrapped his arm around me and I nodded, smiling slightly as he squeezed me in an attempt to comfort me. I then grinned and poked him in the side playfully and he chuckled, easily pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms about me. I in turn wrapped my arms about his neck, leaning my side against him as my legs dangled off of his lap, leaning my head against his.

I tilted my head slightly, "Where's Legolas?"

Haldir chuckled and he kissed my neck, "He has gone off to meet a large-winged bird he saw the other day."

I wrinkled my nose, "You mean an owl?" At his nod I giggled, "Alright then…" He chuckled once more and I sighed again, snuggling into his embrace and purely enjoying the moment. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin and purring slightly, eliciting a small chuckle from him once again. I grinned and mumbled, "Well, you smell good so… Yeah." My eyes flew open however when I felt something wet land on the back of my neck and I straightened in Haldir's embrace, looking upwards, "What the…?" Little tiny droplets of water began falling, splattering all over my face as I wrinkled my nose.

Haldir grinned, "It has begun to rain…" The little shower suddenly turned into an all-out downpour and I shrieked, scrambling off of Haldir's lap and looking down at Haldir. He too stood up and I laughed, grabbing Haldir's hand and running through the forest. I heard him laugh as well and I looked back, smiling widely as we made a run for it through the woods, trying to find any type of shelter. The dress I wore clung to my skin, but I didn't notice since I was having so much fun. Haldir suddenly stopped me and grabbed my waist, smiling as he lifted me into the air and twirled me about, my entire being soaked as I laughed, holding onto his shoulders. I vaguely noticed that he too was soaking wet and as he put me down, I spotted another set of boulders leaning against each other, creating a small sort of cavern. I pointed to it and Haldir nodded, both of us running to reach it as we hopped over puddles on the ground. We both collapsed into it, laughing merrily as I fought to regain my breath.

I looked out to the forest, "That rain came out of nowhere!" I then looked down at myself and raised an eyebrow as I pulled the wet fabric of my dress away from my skin, creating a wet peeling noise. I looked up to find Haldir peeling off his layers of tunics, first the outer green one and then the black form-fitting one underneath. My eyes widened when I took in his physique and I flushed crimson when my eyes met his. He smirked as I looked at the ground, biting my lip to keep from saying anything stupid.

He obviously found my sudden shyness amusing for he chuckled, "Why do you look away? Am I not pleasing to look at?" I looked up when he grabbed my hand, placing it on his alabaster chest, the skin warm to the touch, "I am still the same Haldir, melleth nin. You need not be shy around me." My fingers splayed against his chest and his eyes darkened just a fraction, letting me know that he indeed enjoyed my touch and I bit my lip, looking at him curiously.

I sighed, "I can't help it, Haldir… You just…" I trailed off, not wanting to say what I was thinking out loud.

He squeezed my fingers in reassurance, moving his head closer to look me in the eye, "What, melleth? You can tell me." He smiled softly and I couldn't help but smile in return, looking down at my dress. He sighed and nodded, "Alright, I shall let it slide for now. I am content with knowing that you will tell me in your own time." I then noticed his gaze drop from my face and I couldn't help but blush again as he arched an eyebrow, "You may wear my under-tunic if you like. Tis dry and shall be sufficient for now until this rain stops." I smiled and muttered a thank you as he handed me his shirt, moving to kneel on the ground, hiking the dress up a bit. I blushed when I noticed him watching and took a deep breath before yanking the dress over my head, letting it fall to the ground. I then yanked his shirt over my head, glad to see that it fell past my upper-thighs, yet ending mid-thigh but enough to leave a bit of my modesty intact. I sighed happily and didn't dare to look at him, already knowing that he just saw me almost completely naked except for my underwear, which happened to be a nice lacy thong. My cheeks grew hot when I realized he wasn't staring at my face and I sat back, leaning back against my hands and finally mustering up the courage to look at his face. What I saw there was amusement and something akin to appreciation and I inwardly cursed myself when I felt myself blush once more. He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap, resting his chin over my head as I curled up in his embrace, closing my eyes and sighing contently. I rested my right hand against his chest, letting my fingers slowly move over his warm skin. My other hand however drifted over one of his arms that were wrapped around me and as I met his hand, he let go of my legs to interlace his fingers through my own. I bit my lip and grinned, bringing my head out from under his to look up at him. Haldir looked down at me and cracked a small smile, an eyebrow rising as his gaze penetrated mine, "You are so small, melleth. I shall need to call you Mouse with the way you fit so snugly in my arms."

I smiled and ducked my head, "Yeah, well, I may be small, but dynamite does come in small packages…" I heard and felt him chuckle deeply, the sound enough to stir my senses as I looked up at him once more. His eyes sparkled merrily as he watched me and I quickly scrambled off of his lap, an idea suddenly flashing through my mind. I slowly stood up and found with delight that I could just barely stand in our little rock cavern and mentally did a little happy dance as I looked down to see a curious Haldir staring up at me, his eyes never leaving mine. I grinned and arched an eyebrow, "Too bad you can't stand up, hmm?" He frowned and reached for me but I danced away from his grasp, grinning widely. I edged my way over towards the mouth of the cavern, a mischievous look passing across my face before I ran over to where my dress lay, snatching it up and quickly yanking Haldir's shirt over my head, leaving me once again bare for his eyes to roam over. I then grinned and sank to my knees in front of him, pulling my dress back on and leaning forward, kissing his lips softly. I then danced my way out into the rain, twirling while laughing and spinning about, only stopping to look at him mischievously. I smiled and extended my hand in front of me, beckoning him to come over and he laughed, shaking his head. I pouted, "Come dance with me, Haldir!"

His eyebrow rose once more but he reluctantly got up, walking bare-chested into the rain and grabbing my hips while murmuring, "Ask and ye shall receive." I looked up to him, my eyes squinting to keep the rain from entering them as I ran my hands over his, my eyes roaming over his gorgeous facial features before settling on his eyes, letting a smile flitter across my face. My fingers interlaced themselves through his own as I brought our hands upwards into the air, holding them there as I slowly began to move my feet in a slow salsa-type dance, and without missing a beat Haldir's steps mimicked my own so it seemed as if two people were being made one by the rhythm. My hips rolled backwards as his rolled forwards, molding his body against mine and causing me to bite my lip as I looked away from his eyes to see our bodies intimately pressed against each other. I started to hum a small tune, letting the words fill my soul before closing my eyes and singing quietly.

_Running fast through a fairy-tale_

_Dark woods; starless night_

_Feel cold air in my lungs_

_Full moon, you follow me - you say,_

_"Why do hearts so often stray?"_

_You pierce me like an arrow_

_Beneath the blanket of night_

_Longing for flight_

I opened my eyes and our gazes met, the intensity of his stare nearly knocking the breath from my lungs as I swallowed, bravely meeting his eyes with an inner strength I never knew I had, my song continuing as the chorus washed over us both.

_When you fall into me_

_It feels so sweet, like dreaming_

_Press yourself into me_

_Let me feel your breathing_

_There's a voice in your heart_

_Softly calling_

_Come to me you will see, just give in_

_To this sweet temptation_

As I sang the chorus, Haldir's hips rolled into mine almost making me gasp, his body pressing closer and closer to mine until I could indeed feel his breathing, along with his heartbeat which was racing in his chest. I smiled slightly and let go of his hands to wrap my arms about his neck, letting him crouch down slightly to meet my height, his eyes sparkling with slight amusement and another sort of emotion that I did not want to acknowledge at the time. I leaned my soaking wet forehead against his own, looking deeply into his eyes as I quietly sang the next lyrics, our bodies moving and molding against one another in a slow motion, our hips rolling and thighs brushing together as we danced.

_I awake; do a double take to see_

_Where it is that I lay – It could be_

_Day or night, I'm not quite sure_

_Your absence is a thorn_

_Your flesh, your skin_

_Is the only flag there is to believe in_

I could have sworn I saw his eyes darken when I mentioned his skin, running my fingers along the back of his neck in a languid, exploratory manner that could have suggested many things. I heard a low purr rise from the back of his throat and I smiled, nipping his bottom lip and lightly dragging my lips across his cheek and over his ear, my breath tickling him as I whispered, "I can love you like nobody can..." before bringing the tip of his ear into my mouth and suckling on it gently. I felt his hands grip my waist and knew he was enjoying my ministrations and I couldn't help but grin as I lightly dragged my teeth over his sensitive skin, feeling his hands clench the wet fabric of my dress. I let go of his ear finally and pulled my face away to look into his eyes, only to be surprised when I found that his eyes were closed. His mouth has parted and he was breathing deeply in an obvious effort to control himself and I stood there, mesmerized by the affect I had over such an extraordinary creature. I blinked in surprise when his gaze suddenly met mine, their depths swirling with raw emotion that I had never seen before in his eyes until now.

His hands reached out and cupped my face gently as he murmured my name, "Jennifer…" Next thing I knew his mouth swooped down and claimed my lips in a searing kiss, one that sent my senses reeling and my body to arch into his deliciously. I in turn gripped the back of his neck, rising up on the tips of my toes in order to reach him better as our kiss deepened, our tongues mingling and intertwining in a decadent act that made my whole body tingle in delight. I gasped into his mouth when I felt him rub against me, feeling his arousal pressed against my stomach which in turn caused heat to flood down to the apex of my thighs, making me squirm slightly against him in a vain effort to rid myself of the sudden uncomfortable sensation. I heard Haldir groan slightly and he picked me up, wrapping my legs about his waist as he leaned me against a nearby dead tree, the rain beating down on us without mercy. I broke the kiss when I felt the bark of the tree through my dress, looking up at him with wide eyes before looking behind me at the tree. I then looked back at Haldir, my own gaze darkening in desire as I kissed him, letting him know just how much I liked him by pouring my feelings into my kiss. Haldir growled and his arms tightened about me, his mouth slanting over mine and his kiss hardening slightly in response. I felt like I was drowning in the feelings he was causing, absolutely lost in the current of the moment as I felt his mouth leave mine to trail kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, slightly nibbling on my pulse point before moving down to my collarbone. My eyes closed tightly and I leaned my head against the tree, letting the rain fall on my face, tiny rivulets creating small paths down my neck. Haldir's tongue came out, licking the moisture off of my skin greedily and letting his hands trail upwards from my waist over the wet fabric that clung to my skin, warm to the touch. His hands met my breasts and I arched my back, my mouth falling open slightly as I tried to suck in a breath, his hands fully covering them and lightly rubbing over my hardened nipples. I whimpered slightly in the back of my throat and Haldir nipped my jaw line before he began to slowly massage my breasts, making me arch my back once more in pleasure. I felt him press his arousal against the apex of my thighs in order to hold me upright against the tree and I writhed against him slightly, crying out softly. He too groaned and let his head fall on my shoulder as my hands slowly caressed his glistening chest, my hands moving slowly over his pectorals and brushing over his erect nipples, making him groan once more.

Next thing I knew there was a throat being cleared and within a flash Haldir had set me on the ground, silently cursing to himself as he turned slightly to acknowledge the presence next to us. I flushed crimson when I saw it was Legolas, hiding behind Haldir's tall frame and wanting to crawl under a rock from embarrassment.

Legolas grinned and raised an eyebrow when Haldir glared at him, his smug voice filling the air, "Once again. Did I not tell you that I would indeed catch you?" He crossed his arms over his chest proudly, the rain fully soaking him as well.

Muwahahaha! How's that for a chapter, folks? 4,427 words! Gah! Took me a few days, but hey! At least it's long, people! Hope you enjoyed reading it!

-Niffs


	15. Plans Delayed and Intimate Interludes

A/N: FINALLY! An update! –ducks all the objects thrown at her- I know, I know… I've been slacking lately in my Authoress duties, but hopefully this chapter might make up for that. My car is once again in the shop, and with trying to find a job it's been hectic around here. Heh. OH ALRIGHT you guys caught me… I'm reviewing my plans for world domination. Don't believe that one either, huh?

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada don't own LOTR, only my character Jennifer. Heh.

Warning: There's a bit of fowl language laced into this one. Heh! Run away, kiddies! Nah, just kidding. There's only one word, really. Heh. OH, and it gets a bit more graphic, so read at your own risk.

Chapter 15: Plans Delayed And Intimate Interludes

"Shit!" I cursed as I kicked the flat tire of my car in frustration. My little oh-so-dependable Saturn had once again done the unthinkable; it broke down. And of course, I didn't carry a spare in the trunk. In fact, come to think of it, it never DID come with one. I pushed that thought away as I wandered back to the camp, noticing that both Elves were currently sitting around the slowly dying fire. Good thing I packed extra food for the trip, though I doubt that we would necessarily be starving with these two nature experts sitting before me. I sat down on a log across from them, covering my face with my hands as I slowly let out a defeated sigh.

Haldir, being the ever-perceptive one, looked to me in concern and quietly asked, "Are you alright?"

I looked at him through my fingers, arching an eyebrow, "We're stuck here. My car has a flat." I let my head drop, not liking this scenario one bit.

I heard movement and felt a hand being set on my back, then heard Haldir's voice murmur slightly, "It shall be alright…" Haldir looked out towards the valley making up the Puget Sound, his brow furrowing slightly before he stated, "I shall go and find help."

My head jumped up and I looked at him, dropping my hands, "What? Haldir, it'll at least take you an entire day! What if you get eaten by an Elk or something?"

Haldir chuckled, wrapping his arm about me, "I assure you, I will not be eaten, love." He squeezed my shoulders affectionately and I couldn't help but smile softly at him. He smiled in return and lifted an eyebrow playfully, "We did pass by a small town on our way here, did we not?" I nodded and he grinned, "All is well, then. I shall walk down there and get you what you need."

I bit my lip and looked over to Legolas when he quietly exclaimed, "I shall go in your stead, Haldir. Therefore you may stay to protect your lady." He smirked and I opened my mouth to retort, only to find I had nothing to say. I quickly shut my mouth again, settling to give him a small glare. Haldir nodded and he told Legolas the measurements of the tire and such and with a small farewell and mischievous grin, he was off on his small journey. I pursed my lips together and poked him HARD in the side.

Haldir looked down at me, raising an eyebrow, "And what was that for?"

I smiled sweetly, "No reason." He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap, making me gasp. I settled astride him and grinned, my heart fluttering wildly in my chest as I put my legs on either side of his hips. He in turn rested his arms around my waist, and we stayed this way for quite some time, just smiling at each other. After a while I let my fingers drift into his hair and watched his eyes close in reaction and I licked my lips absently, "Haldir…" He opened his eyes again and focused on mine, and I bit my lip as all thought suddenly flew from my head. Instead of speaking, I lowered my face towards his and tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth, feeling his hands grip my waist slightly. I slowly pulled away and looked at him meekly, "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

He chuckled, a deep sounded that reverberated throughout his being as he smiled, amusement lacing through his voice, "I could easily dangle you off of one arm and barely feel a thing. I assure you, you weigh nothing to me." As he said that, his fingers dug slightly into my sides, making me jump and squeal with laughter. His brow rose and a mischievous smile graced his features, "Oh? My little minx is ticklish?" His fingers danced experimentally over my sides and I couldn't help but squirm, laughing. He grinned, "Why, she is indeed!" With that said, he started tickling me in earnest, making me laugh until I cried.

I tried to grab his hands with no avail and I leaned my head against his shoulder, crying out, "No more! No more, Haldir!" He finally relented and I sat there, trying to regain my breath, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. Finally I lifted my head from his shoulder and grinned, then pouted quite prettily, "Meanie."

Haldir frowned playfully and used his arms to bring my upper body against his as he murmured, "Am not." He leaned forward and I leaned back over his arm, trying to keep myself distanced from his mouth; that delectable thing that I knew I would lose myself in if I came in contact with it. I squeaked when his hands met up with the skin of my shoulder blades, his fingers playing with the ties of my halter-top. I found myself being gently pushed towards him and I put my hands on his chest, trying in vain to stop myself from moving any closer. Soon enough I found my arms trapped between our bodies and found myself nose-to-nose with Haldir, who grinned and arched an eyebrow, "Trying to escape, are we?" I merely pouted and he chuckled before pulling my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. I, as predicted, melted like butter under his ministrations, almost closing my eyes as his mouth moved deliciously over mine, releasing my bottom lip to run his tongue over it gently.

Before I knew it, his mouth slanted over mine and he kissed me with a passion that made my head spin, his tongue dancing across mine, trying to get me to respond. With a low moan I closed my eyes and wrapped my suddenly free arms about his neck and kissed him back, my upper body molding against his as our mouths fought for control. His grip around my waist tightened as I felt myself being crushed against his frame and it only served to heighten my desire, my legs wrapping loosely around his waist. As our kiss deepened further, I inhaled sharply as I felt his hands wander down to grasp my backside, puling me forward to meet his arousal. I gasped into his mouth at the contact and he let out a low growl as he pushed down on my hips, grinding me against him. I broke free of his mouth, my own falling open and my eyelids fluttering as my breath hitched in my throat as he repeated the action, making me bite my lip and squirm restlessly over him. I heard him let out a low growl and I hissed slightly, "Haldir…" before I met his mouth again in a searing kiss, my hands entangling themselves in his hair again. I moved my hips experimentally against his and felt his hands release my hips, letting me do what I wished as his hands instead touched the skin of my stomach beneath the fabric of my halter. I released a small moan into his mouth and he answered it with one of his own as he deftly reached up through my shirt to untie the top knot holding the fabric onto my body. With a small sound it came undone and rested against the front of my chest, and with one fluid movement Haldir tugged the offending garment off of my body, leaving my upper body bare for his viewing pleasure.

I shivered as my skin met the air and could not help but tremble slightly at the look he gave me. With his hand still splayed between my shoulder blades, he lowered his head and enclosed his mouth around a nipple, making me gasp and arch my back. I whimpered as his tongue flicked the nub and hissed as his teeth lightly nibbled it, letting my head fall back and a sigh to escape my lips. His mouth trailed upwards now, his tongue tracing my collarbone before moving upwards, laying small love bites up the side of my neck before nibbling on my jaw line, my head tilting to one side to give him better access as my hands drifted down to grip his shoulders. I released a sigh before his mouth closed over mine, tugging on my bottom lip teasingly with his teeth before licking my lips. I in turn bit down on his bottom lip, which earned a dark chuckle. My hands drifted downwards to tug on the bottom hem of his shirt and he released me so I could tug his shirt off, his arms rising as well. As I tossed his shirt away I could not help but look him over, my parched eyes drinking in the sight of him as his arms snaked about my waist again to pull me against him once more. We both inhaled sharply as our skin met and I could not help but nip his chin, my hands feathering touches along his neck and shoulders in encouragement. His mouth slanted over mine once again and my senses reeled as his tongue did naughty things to mine, letting my mind fog over with desire for this Elf.

I gasped into his mouth, my eyes flying open when I felt his hands sneak their way into the back of my capris, sneaking into my underwear and lightly running his fingers down over the skin of my backside before gripping the flesh firmly. I squirmed in his grasp and he moaned into my mouth, his hips moving involuntarily against mine as I moaned delightfully. He tore his mouth from mine before he let out a hiss of pleasure, his hands retreating from my pants to move to the front, deftly unbuttoning them and pushing them down my hips. I managed to climb off of his lap, letting him pull my capris down my legs before I settled astride him once again, now only in my underwear. As our hips made contact, we both hissed and groaned at the heightened pleasure, Haldir's hands gripping my backside once again as we kissed in wild abandon. Soon enough I found myself lying beneath him on one of our sleeping bags, Haldir leaning over me as he let a hand drift slowly down the side of my body.

His hand smoothed over the skin of my abdomen before he pulled his mouth away from mine, his voice hoarse, "Look at me…" I opened my eyes and focused on his as his hands started to drift lower, underneath my underwear. I held my breath as I felt him touch me intimately and couldn't suppress the sigh of pleasure. His middle finger traced the length of my folds and I moaned lowly, my hips arching upwards slightly as he passed over the opening to my sex. As his finger trailed upwards to lightly move over my little nub of pleasure, I hissed and arched my back, panting slightly as my head tilted back, closing my eyes. Haldir's eyes visibly lightened to a steely gray, slowly drifting over my form until his eyes met up with his hand. I gasped as he flicked my nub and couldn't help the small moan that escaped my throat as his finger dipped lower, teasing my opening before he slowly inserted a finger into me, making me gasp once again and arch my back. I moaned his name quietly and heard what sounded like a grunt from him before he started thrusting his finger slowly in and out of me, my body writhing in pleasureful agony. I cried out as he found that little sweet spot inside of me, his eyes now watching my facial features, taking in the little sounds I made and using them to his advantage. I moaned as his finger smoothed over the bundle of nerves once again, my inner walls tightening in response and my eyes squeezing shut.

He continued this for a little while before retreating, moving his hand out of my underwear. My eyes opened in surprise when I felt him slide my underwear slowly down my legs, dangling them from one finger before throwing them off to the side. I panted as I watched him slide his hands up the length of my legs, my body trembling at the though of what he might do next. To my utter delight his hand returned to the apex of my thighs, once again thrusting a finger inside of me and stroking that sweet spot which in turn caused my stomach muscles to tighten and my hips to arch upwards towards his hand. I gasped however as his other hand drifted over my folds, his index finger lightly rubbing my nub in small circular motions and making me moan his name. Soon his finger thrusts increased in speed along with the finger that flicked my nub and I was panting his name repeatedly as I felt myself spiral upwards towards the pinnacle of release. He kept increasing speed gradually and I soared upwards until at last my eyes flew open and my entire body trembled, my inner walls closing in tightly around his finger as I cried out his name and collapsed back on the sleeping bag.

As I slowly recovered I felt him kiss my forehead lovingly, murmuring, "did you enjoy that, love?" I nodded and smiled pulling him down to lay next to me.

I turned to face him and gave him a nice long kiss, wrapping my arms about his neck as I sleepily murmured, "What about you?"

He smiled against my hair and moved his hands lightly over my back as he whispered, "This one was for you alone, love. There is still time yet... Sleep now, melleth nin." As I drifted off to the land of sleep, his words slowly drifted into my consciousness, realizing for the first time that he called me his love before I gave way to unconsciousness.

Woo! There's that for now! Bwahahahaha. They were finally intimate! –hears Hallelujah chorus burst to life and die down- bout time, hmm? Oh, don't worry, people. This shall continue in the next chapter. Yep, I'm evil. Review!

-Niffers


	16. Bonding

A/N: One word to describe the last chapter: **OMGSOSEXY**. Ahem. Heh. Yes. MOVING ONWARDS! I have to admit, this chapter doesn't have anything overly sexual… More like bonding between the two characters. You'll see if you read. Muwahahaha. I'm also not too happy with the abrupt ending of this one AND the shortness, but I just haven't had the inspiration to write more of this one. Apologies for that. I only hope that it will satisfy everyone's "craving" for now until I kick my muse in the ass and tell him to be productive for once! Heh. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord Of The Rings, yada yada yada… Only my character Jennifer.

Chapter 16: Bonding

I couldn't help but glance in his direction every 5 minutes, if even that at all. After that morning, we barely even spoke more than two words to each other at a time. But I have to admit that the silence was a comfortable one, and not totally unwanted. After all, what can one say to the other after such a profound step forward in our relationship? Not a single thing could add up to the magnitude of feelings that we were separately drowning in at the same time.

To mentally shake myself from my thoughts, I regarded my surroundings as he led me through the woods, into a certain area that I've never been before nor had I known it even existed until now. I felt his hand give mine a gentle squeeze and I looked up at him in question when he smiled gently and brought a finger up to his lips in a silencing motion, then brought said finger to his ear, tapping it gently. Taking the silent queue, I quieted my breathing and opened my senses to the forest surrounding us. Normal noises of birds, squirrels and other wildlife drifted into my ears, but after the birdsong died down, I could hear it. A faint rumbling noise, barely even there, but heard nonetheless. The sound of rushing water.

Now, it is true that we were indeed on a campground that bordered a large river and the noise could be heard for meters and meters, but this sound was different. It sounded almost like water hitting another body of water from an immense height, and strangely enough it held that quality where if you listened, you could hear the faint tinkling of bells. I looked up to Haldir, and with wide eyes, whispered one word. "Lanthir." Waterfall.

He smiled and nodded, quietly leading the way, his feet soundless against the soft earth. A faint squishing could be heard from under my bare feet and I watched them, gripping my pant legs and hoisting them up to my shins to keep them from getting overly saturated in the damp moss as we continued onwards. Slowly the sound of the waterfall became louder until at last we stood upon the border of a rather large clearing, looking out from the edge of the forest with watchful eyes. I watched with semi-fascination as Haldir uttered a small praise of some sort under his breath before his eyes opened. As he looked at me I could not help but blink as I saw his eyes were completely pewter in color, the pupils almost completely blended with the irises before he enveloped me with his arms and drew me close to him, our noses barely touching.

My eyes fluttered as he leaned down slightly to gently cup my cheek in one of his big palms, tilting my head upwards and gazing at me with an intensity that I've never known. As his thumb idly stroked my cheekbone, I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes completely and giving in to the sensations his touch created. My mouth parted in surprise when I felt his lips press down on mine and as he parted his own lips, I inhaled the very breath that he exhaled, almost becoming one with him. His breath tasted like honey, peppermint and lemon all in one, leaving me to reel in the dizziness that soon followed afterwards and a slight moan to escape my lips. Then, it happened. I was suddenly filled with such serenity and peacefulness that I felt like I was sedated, my entire body relaxing and becoming pliant in his arms. My heart seemed to fill with the very essence of the forest and the feeling coursed so strongly in my veins that a single tear escaped from the corner of my eye, trailing down my cheek and landing on Haldir's tunic, which soaked it up immediately like a greedy little sponge that was desperate for any sort of liquid to satiate its thirst.

Soon enough he reluctantly pulled away and we both blinked repeatedly, the haze in our minds slowly fading until at last we could see each other. I blinked in slight surprise as I found my hands entangled within his hair, a bit shaken by the fact that I had not even noticed moving them there. I then looked away as I bit my lip, thinking. What was that sudden feeling? My gaze slowly traveled over the expanse of his shoulders, upwards onto the column of his neck and up further to those enchanting eyes, their color slowly changing back to the silvery blue that I knew so well. As he and I silently regarded each other, I could see the answer plainly in his eyes. We had bonded in a small way, linking our souls together with a thin, almost transparent thread that could only be seen in the mind's eye. The peacefulness, the serenity was part of Haldir, part of his very being. And he shared it with me. My breath hitched in my throat as my heart started to overflow with an alien emotion in my chest, my hand flying to rest over it as my eyes unfocused slightly. Through it all I could vaguely feel Haldir's lips brushing across my forehead, barely hearing his soothing words and praises whispered into my ear as his arms tightened around me slightly. With a will of their own, my arms snaked about his torso to return his fierce hug, holding onto him as if the ground beneath my feet might give out at any second; and with the way my world was currently spinning, it seemed like a high possibility.

I instantly relaxed when I felt one of his hands gently sifting through my hair in a calming motion, his other hand pressing against the small of my back, bringing me closer to his body as if he wanted to fuse our bodies together, to become one both physically and spiritually. I let out a peaceful sigh and leaned against him contentedly, my mind still circulating around that one thought; we were now bonded. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally at least. My thoughts, however, shattered like glass into tiny fragments of dust when I felt his hand beneath my chin, urging me to tilt my head upwards. I did so wholeheartedly, looking up at him with the barest of smiles and he looked down at me, running his thumb slowly over my cheekbone and over my eyes, which closed upon his silent command. As his eyes gazed into my own, I could not help but realize that everything he was feeling, everything he was thinking was reflecting into my head, into my very thoughts.

I blinked in surprise. He thought me beautiful? Haldir chuckled, his shoulders just barely shaking with mirth as he nodded, barely murmuring, "Aye, I do." His smooth hands floated over my facial features once again, over my jaw line and over the smooth skin of my neck until they at last rested on my shoulders, his thumbs lightly tracing the grooves of my collarbone. My eyelids suddenly felt heavy and I could not resist them as they closed slowly, my mouth parting slightly as I inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. I barely heard Haldir come to stand behind me, leaning down so he could easily whisper into my ear, "There is a deer nearby. Look. Our presence has caused its curiosity to come and see us." My eyes opened slowly and sure enough there was a small doe nearby, blinking its huge brown eyes right at us. My mouth fell open with surprise. The doe could not have been at the most five feet away from us and it slowly moved ever closer, sniffing the air for our scents. As if trailing a delicious smell, the doe got even closer until at last there was only two feet between Elf, woman and deer. Haldir had his arms wrapped around my lower ribcage, resting just below my breasts with my arms resting on top of them in a sort of comforting and protective embrace, Haldir's very being radiating comfort and security.

Slowly he held out his right hand and the doe's ears flicked forward as if interested, slowly walking up to sniff his hand then nudge it with its nose. I was almost afraid to breathe lest it might scare the deer away and I slowly, quietly inhaled, accidentally bringing the deer's attention onto me. The doe regarded me silently and I leaned into Haldir. Haldir's free hand moved slowly to enclose around my own right hand and he lightly stroked my fingers with his, the deer watching all the while with those lovely brown eyes. It lowered its head to sniff the damp moss of the ground before it brought its head back up and Haldir gently held my hand out, palm facing upwards, his hand supporting my own from underneath. The deer's neck stretched slightly as it sniffed my hand, and to my complete and utter surprise its little pink tongue darted out to lick the skin of my palm. The deer walked closer and I lightly giggled from the sensation of its sandpaper tongue, knowing that the deer accepted me because of my bond with Haldir. I looked up at Haldir with a smile on my face and he returned it readily, left arm squeezing my ribcage gently as if saying he was proud of me. I beamed happily and with one last lick, the deer stopped and stepped back a bit, regarding us before it scampered off back into the woods.

Haldir's hand captured mine again, bringing it up to his lips and laying soft kisses across my knuckles and I bit my lip, my heart swelling to impossible sizes for the Elf before me. I stepped closer to him and tilted my head slightly to the side, regarding him with twin pools of blue, silently searching his own pewter gaze for some unknown emotion. His brilliant smile slowly faded until we were both regarding each other with serious expressions, seeming as if we were lost in the moment. I saw him lean forward just the tiniest fraction and I rose up on my tiptoes, arms sliding around his neck as he leaned further down. Our lips met and what felt like electricity flowed through my veins, causing every nerve ending to tingle as our souls intertwined, nearly melting into each other.

With a gasp I had to pull back slightly, the need for air over-ruling the need of his mouth being pressed upon mine and I could not help but bring a shaking hand up to my chest, covering my frantically beating heart in a vain effort to calm it down. He seemed to be doing the exact same thing and catching each other's eye, we both laughed. He grabbed my hand and with a smile, he slowly lead me back to the camp site, bodies pressing intimately together as if we could not get enough of each other's presence.


End file.
